Let Me Love You
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Hyung yang disayanginya mencintai namja yang juga dicintainya. Dan mereka saling mencintai. Beda dengan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu… menyakitkan aniya? [CHAPTER 9 IS UP! Ngak tau ini masih layak baca ato ngak. Yang penting ReB update ya..[YUNJAE YAOI SLIGHT HOSU, and Yoosu Couple.]
1. Chapter 1

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Track 1 | "O. Jung. Ban. Hap"]**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, slight Hosu.**

**+Heechul, Inhwan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Angst, Romance**

**Rate: -M**

**Leght: Track 1/Full track 3****rd**** Korean album of TVXQ**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**(a/n: plagiat buka gaya Red_B. Karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan seberapa kerennya Red_B. Bedakan antara mengutip dan meng'copas tanpa ijin. Red_B hanya punya satu kepala untuk berpikir. Jadi jika menjudge Red_B **sebagai plagiator **dengan bukti yang secukup-cukupnya maka akan Red_B hapus fic ini secepat-cepatnya. Just call me maybe.^^" )**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdamaian dan Perlawanan<strong>

**"Karena tidak bisa melakukannya karena cinta, maka lakukanlah demi aku yang kau cintai."**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st****: 이제막시작된이야기 ****(The Story Has Just Begun)**

"UMMAAAAAA!" Teriakan Yunho mengelegar di rumah tingkat dua milik pasangan Yoosu. Teriakan yang cukup menulikan telinga itu, masih disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan kalah kuat lainnya selang waktu kemudian. Ia membuat Shaki dan Harang tersadar dari mimpi indah. Dengan malas-malas anjing bertolak belakang warna bulunya itu bangun. Mereka menguap dan mengerjap-ngejarkan matanya bingung. Saling membalas tatapan, sebangsa anjing ini seolah membuka sebuah percakapan. 'Bagiamana bisa sepagi ini seorang lelaki dewasa berteriak gila seperti itu?' Namun mereka tetaplah hewan mamalia yang hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata saja.

Gukk

Gukk

Gukk

Gonggongan mereka membuat suasa riuh menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi suara Jiji yang menggeong dari atas lemari kayu. Kebisingan yang menyebabkan hormon stressmu bangkit untuk menjadikanmu gila dalam sekejap.

"Yunho hyung pasti mulai lagi." Junsu mendengus kesal. Junsu sedang berada di dapur menyuapi Inhwan bubur sebagai sarapan paginya. Inhwan di kursi kecilnya bermain robot transformer mini hadiah halmony Kim tiba-tiba cemberut, tanda-tanda akan menangis takut akan teriakan Yunho.

"Cup.. Cup .. Cup.. Inhwannie jangan menangis ne. Yunho ajusshi hanya sedang bermain bersama Jaejoong ajumma." Junsu mengendong Inhwan penepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar tenang.

"Shaki.. Harang, Jiji. Shut up!" Perintah Junsu pada trio makhluk se-Kingdom animalia itu agar tenang.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Pagi ini sudah pagi yang ke 30 semenjak Yunho diusir dari rumahnya dan menginap di kediaman keluarga Park. Yunho akan lagi-lagi membuat kegaduhan yang sama ketika ia menemukan Jaejoong terkapar disampingnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Jaejoong adalah adik Junsu. Ia baru berumur 18 tahun dua bulan lalu. Meskipun bisa dianggap dewasa secara fisik. Tapi kedewasaannya tertutupi oleh tingkah anak-anaknya yang sangat mendominasi.

Jaejoong masih suka bermain perosotan ditaman bermain, berguling-guling di lumpur kebun belakang dan ia juga lebih suka bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di sekitar rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu di game center bersama teman sebayanya. Dipandang sebagai suatu kelainan, Junsu lebih suka memanggilnya unik.

Jaejoong memiliki obsesi berkadar tak terbatas terhadap salah satu putra keluarga Jung. Jung Yunho. Keluaga Jung adalah keluaga yang biasa. Biasa di disebut sebagai keluarga bangsawan. Dengan kekayaan yang mereka timbun di mension mewah mereka. Semua matapun tertuju padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

1 menit lagi teriakan menyaingi teriakan halilintar Yunho akan segera menyusul. Ani, mungkin tidak lebih dari beberapa detik lagi. Aku harap kalian menyiapkan segumpal kapas di telinga.

1

2

3

"YUNHOOOO!"

Teriakan seorang umma-umma cerewet yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak di antar mengema dari lantai dua. Dan kembali membuat ajing-anjing tak berdosa disofa harus menutup telinga mereka dengan paksa. Mereka yang tak bisa mengonggong hanya meringis tak terkedali dari atas tempat tidur permadani berbulu ruang tengah.

Suara sepatu hitam umma tersebut beradu dengan lantai, menggema hingga ke pelosok rumah. Membuat kegaduhan yang tiada henti-hentinya.

Heechul ajumma. Umma dari Jung Yunho ini menapaki diri didepan pintu kamar putranya. Ia memandangi Yunho segit tatkala Yunho sedang berperang dengan Jaejoong. Berperang dalam artian apa? Ini sungguh-sungguh perang sungguhan. Dengan peralatan kamar seperti bantal, guling, seprai, meja, kursi bahkan lampu duduk.

Jaejong mendekati Yunho yang semakin gencar membuang barang-baang disekitarnya ke arah Jaejoong. Untung saja Jaejoong bisa berkelit. Jika tidak, wajah cantiknya bisa-bia sekarang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Yunho! Hentikan!" intruksi umma Jung yang membuat dua namja itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Ajumma.." girang Jaejoong mendatangi Heechul. Heechul adalah pendukung setianya.

"Annyeong Joongie, bagaimana hari ini? kau bisa membuat Yunho mengajarimu membuat Yunho kecil?" Heechul mengelus rambut Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Ajumma liat kan? Yunho tidak mau mengajari Joongie. Dekat Joongie saja Yunnie tidak mau. Hiks." Adegan sinetronpun dimulai. Jaejoong mengadu pada umma Kim dan mendramatisir cerita.

"Yak! anak nakal!" Heechul memandang kesal pada putranya sendiri.

"Umma.. apa umma pikir aku masih anak kecil? Umma tidak bisa memaksaku melakukan ini." Yunho dengan wajah memelasnya merengek. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ummanya sendiri memintanya untuk menggagahi seorang anak polos seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sangat frustasi dengan hidupnya. Setelah diusir dari rumahnya karena belum menikah diusia memasuki 30 tahun. Menumpang dirumah Yoochun kemudian bertemu dengan adik Junsu yang super duper aneh lalu sekarang ummanya memintanya menikahi namja ababil itu. Sungguh ia merasa diambang batas kesabarannya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Ia memang menjadi namja tampan yang memiliki karier cemerlang. Namun ketika dunia bisnis menjadi ukuran utamanya. Dunia cintanyalah yang menjadi miskin dan terlantar. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki namja tampan nan kaya raya? Tapi mencari orang yang tulus mencintaimu dan bersedia berkorban demi dirimu akan menjadi sangat sulit.

Heechul memberikan pilihan hidup bagi putranya. Ia sudah cukup menahan iri ketika teman sebayanya menimang cucu di usia mendekati kepala 5. ia sudah cukup sabar menunggu putranya menaiki altar mengikat janji suci dengan pasangannya. Ia juga sudah cukup menahan sakit hati atas ejekan teman arisannya yang mengatakan kalau Yunho tidak laku dan akan menjadi namja lajang seumur hidupnya.

Lalu pilihannya jatuh pada putra Kim yang cantiknya tak usah diragukan lagi. awalnya Heechul ragu jika Jaejoong bisa menuntaskan ambisinya. Tapi tidak ada kata menyerah sebelum mencoba. Jaejoong bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Hyung,, mandilah sebelum kau terlambat ke kantor." Suara Junsu dari balik punggung Heechul mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang itu.

"Junsu-ah.. bisakah kau mengusir mereka." Regek Yunho dengan sikap menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Seolah ia hendak diperkosa oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya. tapi bukankah memang benar? Jaejoong mendekatinya untuk hal-hal aneh semacam itu. Memprediksikannya sebagai ancaman pemerkosaan bagi Yunho adalah alasan yang tepat untuk jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Chullie ajumma, bisakah Chullie ajumma mengajak Jaejoong sarapan dulu."

"Ne." sahut Heechul seolah tunduk akan perintahnya Junsu. Junsu memang dikenal dengan kelembutan dan kehalusnnya. Namun jika dia sudah marah Yoochunpun akan angkat tangan.

Yunho tersenyum berseri-seri pada Junsu yang mengendong inhwan di hadapannya sebelum Junsu meninggalkan kamar tanpa membalas senyum sama sekali. Perasaan Yunho yang awalnya berbuga-bunga tiba-tiba runtuh "BRAKK" dalam sekali sentakan oleh Junsu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Junsu sedang duduk di teras belakang sambil memperhatikan Inhwan bersama Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang sedang bermain di kolam air sore itu. Dibawah payung yang membentang menghalagi sinar sang surya berjingga ke kulit mereka. Junsu meneguk sirup merahnya sesekali.

Tertawa Junsu melihat tingkah lucu yang dilakukan Yoochun dengan Jaejoong kepada putra kecilnya. "Inhwannie.. Jangan biarkan appa merebut bolanya." Junsu berteriak dari pinggir kolam ketika suaminya menjahili Inhwan yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

Di kursi sebelah, Yunho turut tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tersenyum, namun bukan oleh sebab yang sama. Ia tersenyum melihat Junsu tersenyum. Ia mengingat bahwa dulu ia yang memiliki si pemilik senyum indah itu. Ia pernah memiliki bibir yang tersenyum itu. Rindu merasakan lembutnya daging yang sekarang tersenyum itu.

5 tahun sudah waktu berlalu. 5 tahun pula sudah Yunho harus memendam rasa sakit dan kecewanya. 5 tahun yang lalu, Junsu adalah namjachingunya. Semua teman-temannyapun tahu jika mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Kata cinta terbalas manis diiringi oleh candaan kecil dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kisah cinta lama yang membuat Yunho tak bisa berpaling dari si namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

Ketika badai datang dalam kehidupan cinta mereka. Yunho harus merelakan Yoochun menjadi suami Junsu. Jodoh ditangan Tuhan? Bukankah banyak yang beranggapan seperti itu. Dari sekian banyak orang itu, Junsu masuk sebagai salah satunya. Walaupun orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan Yoochun, baginya itu adalah jalan Tuhan yang telah ditakdirkan kepadanya. Jika dalam karangan fiksi berjudul It's Fated karangan author abcdefghij123 mengatakan :

'Karena aku tidak menikahi orang yang kucintai, aku ingin mencintai orang yang kunikahi (abcdefghij123, 2013).'

Maka pandangan Junsupun sama. Ia memulai pernikahan dengan mencintai Yoochun sebagai suaminya.

Perpisahan Yunho dan Junsu dibuat seakan-akan mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar sahabat yang sering bermain dan membunuh waktu bersama. Berpelukan sebagai ungkapan sayang dan berciuman sebagai tanda kasih diantara mereka.

Yunho masih memendam perasaannya pada Junsu yang menjadikannya seperti sekarang. Enggan untuk menemukan cinta baru dan masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka dihatinya.

Yoochun tahu bagaimana Yunho dan Junsu berhubungan sebelum pernikahan mereka. Ia bahkan menjadi sahabat baik Yunho sekarang. Yoochun ingin membantu Yunho menata hatinya kembali. Ia juga sedih jika merasakan sakit hati Yunho, tapi semua yang terjadi kini tak dapat ia halangi. Ia juga mencintai Junsu, ia ingin egois. Ia ingin Junsu tetap berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yun berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa canggung." Ucap Junsu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Sadar sejak tadi Yunho memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Yunho jadi kikuk, ia tertangkap basah sedang menikmati garakan tubuh Junsu di sela-sela tawanya. Kedua bola mata yang terus mengikuti setiap perubahan yang Junsu buat kurang lebih 10 menit yang lalu telah diterdeteksi.

"Kau akan mati jika kau menyakiti Jaejoongku."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**. **

"Hyung! Jonggie capek." Teriak joongie dari dalam kolam.

Junsu beringsut mendekati pinggir kolam dengan selembar handuk ditangannya. Menyodorkan handuk soft pink bermotif hello kitty itu pada Jaejoong sebelum dengan jahil Jaejoong menarik tubuh Junsu jatuh dalam kolam.

Byurrr..

Riuh suara air yang muncrat akibat gaya archimedes yang dikenai pada tubuh semok Junsu.

Junsu tenggelam hingga dasar kolam membuatnya harus pasrah ketika beberapa tegukan air kolam masuk dalam _vertikulus (Lambung)_nya. "Yak! dasar Jonggie nakal." Berang Junsu saat ia dapat muncul dipermukaan. "Awas kau! Hyung akan menggelitiki Jonggie hingga Jonggie mohon ampun. Hiatttt." Junsu berlari kearah Jaejoong yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terkendalikan. Jaejoong juga menciprat-cipratkan air pada Junsu yang merubah kejadian jadi aksi perang air.

"YAHHH!"

Aksi Childish itu membuat suara air yang berkecipak menggaung di halaman belakang Kediaman Park.

Uhukk..

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan wajah yang mumucat.

"JONGGIE!" Shock Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong.

Lainnya. Yoochun dan Yunho tak kalah terkejut. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke pinggir kolam.

"Joongie kau kenapa?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Junsu terduduk di samping tubuh Jaejoong yang lemas. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada dongsaeng tersayangnya. OMGSUN! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Jaejoong mempelihatkan giginya saat tersenyum. "Xixixi.. Jonggie cuma bercanda hyung."

Junsu yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong. "Yakkk! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Junsu menjitak lembut kening jaejoong karena kekesalan. Ia sudah hampir menangis meraung-raung tapi Jaejoong malah membodohinya seperti itu.

"Appo Hyung."

"Itu hukuman untuk keisenganmu."

"Yunnie, Joongie capek. Yunnie gendong Joongie ke kamar ya?" Pinta Jaejoong yang telah menggangkat tanganya sinyal minta digendong.

Yunho memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan ke arah Junsu dan Yoochun, saat ia merasa tatapan predator dan aura merindingi bulu halus di belakang lehenya terkuar menusuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hyunggie..Hyung tahu tidak masakan apa yang paling disukai oleh Yunnie? Joongie ingin memberikan makan siang special untuk Yunnie." Tanya Jaejoong sejam yang lalu pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak di dapur cantiknya. Pemandangan yang mulai biasa ia lihat sejak Yunho berada di dalam rumahnya. Junsu menyapa Jaejoong dengan elusan kepala. Jaejoong belum mau menggalihkan perhatian pada letupan air merah dalam panci beningnya tak merespon tindakan Junsu.

"Joongie, sebaiknya Joongie istirahat, nanti Joongie kelelahan." Tak lelah Junsu mengelusi rambut sebahu Jaejoong.

"Hyungie, Jonggie ingin membuat sup Kimchi special untuk Yunnie. Jangan ganggu Joongie." Jaejoong cemberut manja melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah secara berlebihan. Namun tetap saja masih terlihat cantik.

"Jae, … JAE!" Junsu tiba-tiba menaikkan tinggi nada suaranya saat menangkap aliran darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong dengan pengelihatannya. Buru-buru ia menggambil tissu dan menyumpalkannya pada lubang hidung Jaejoong.

"Jae, sudah hyung katakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi. Sampai kau pingsan lagi. Hyung tidak akan mengijinkan kau meneruskan studymu." Ancam Junsu seraya mendudukan Jaejoong di kursi meja makan.

"Hyungie, Joongie hanya ingin masak untuk Yunnie. Hiks. Jangan marahi Joongie." Sedih Jaejoong menggenangi matanya dengan air.

Melihat itu Junsu panik dan mendekap kepala Jaejoong di perutnya.

"Mian, mianhae. Hyung tidak marah, Hyung hanya khawatir."

Tak menyadari apapun Junsu tetap nyaman dengan posisinya. Jaejoong malah perlahan memberatkan kelopak matanya dengan melepaskan kesadarannya tanpa segaja.

**-TBC/END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong readers Red_B yang Red_B cintai dan banggakan. Red_B membawa cerita baru dengan angst dan romance. Red_B harap tidak mengecewakan. Red_B akan melihat respons pada FF ini terutama dari jumlah review. Jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan maka Red_B pastikan akan meninggalkannya di sini dan menikmati sendiri kelanjutannya. *pai-pai<strong>


	2. 네 곁에 숨쉴 수 있다면 (White Lie)

**[[FF YunJae] YAOI| M| MPreg| Track 2 | " . "] **

**Main Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, slight Hosu. +Heechul, Inhwan & Other cast. **

**Gendre: Angst, Romance Rate: -M **

**Leght: Track 2/Full track 3rd Korean album of TVXQ **

**Author: RedBalloons5 **

**Warning: Typo(ss) YAOI(boysxboys) **

**(a/n: plagiat buka gaya Red_B. Karena itu sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukan seberapa kerennya Red_B. Bedakan antara mengutip dan meng'copas tanpa ijin. Red_B hanya punya satu kepala untuk berpikir. Jadi jika menjudge Red_B seorang plagiator maka akan Red_B hapus fic ini secepat-cepatnya. Just call me maybe.^^" )**

* * *

><p>Perdamaian dan Perlawanan<p>

"Karena tidak bisa melakukannya karena cinta, maka lakukanlah demi aku yang kau cintai."

* * *

><p><strong>2nd: <strong>**네****곁에****숨쉴****수****있다면**** (White Lie...)**

**Yunho POV**

Aku melangkah melewati dua bentangan dinding putih di bawah silauan deretan lampu putih. Dengan sebucket bunga lili dalam gengaman seceria mungkin memasuki kamar perawatan di lantai 5 Bolero hospital.

"Selamat malam Jae." Ku ucapkan sapaan ramah pada namja yang tengah duduk di ranjang singlenya.

Namja cantik itu terlihat agak pucat tatkala memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka. Angin bersuhu rendah bertiup menyapu tirai menjadi menarik di matanya. Mungkin dia belum menyadari keberadaanku, bahkan ketika aku telah duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Kuletakkan segengam bunga putih tersebut Lili di meja meninggalkan bunyi berisik yang menyebabkan ia menoleh kearahku kemudian. Memandangiku dengan pancaran mata tanpa ekspresi yang bisa ku gambarkan.

"Jae, kau sudah merasa baikkan?" Tanyaku balas menatap. Membenarkan letak selimut yang melingkupi sekitar pinggang hingga kakinya.

Terdiam Jaejoong tak berniat membalas. Bibirnya yang mengering keruh namun tetap menggoda itu terkatup rapat.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan keadaan itu berlarut-larut. Kecanggungan ini harus berakhir hingga ku putuskan membuka pembicaraan. "Jae, Junsu mungkin akan datang besok siang. Sekarang giliranku menjagamu di rumah sakit."

Aku tersenyum padanya berusaha mengukir keindahan yang sebelumnya tak susah ku lihat di wajahnya. Namun, sekali lagi Jaejoong tak mengacuhkan cobaanku. Ia suka sekali diam tanpa ekspresi belakangan ini. Terakhir senyum yang kulihat adalah seminggu yang lalu. Saat ia masih suka tidur seranjang denganku.

Ia dengan pancaran mata kosong memandang lagi ke arah yang sama. Menuju luar jendela dimana dunia terlihat tak berujung.

"Jae, aku membawakan buku cerita. Kau mau mendengarku bercerita tidak?" pantang menyerah ku coba menaikkan suasana semenyenangkan mungkin.

"Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang pangeran tidur?" Pangeran tidur ya? Hahaha lucu tidak? Aku mengusahakan melucu seperti seonggok badut bodoh yang konyol sekonyol-konyolnya bahkan tak layak untuk ditertawakan.

Aku mengatur janji mencoba terus mencari perhatiannya. "Kau mau mendengarnya tidak? Tapi janji kau harus mentraktirku ice krim setelah ini." Kediamannya lagi-lagi membalas segala bentuk usahaku mengajaknya menuju sebuah percakapan.

"Karena kau diam. Jadi ku anggap kau menjawab ia." Seorang Jung Yunho yang berwibawa menjadi namja bodoh di hadapan namja belasan tahun ini.

Baiklah aku akan bersabar. Walaupun monolog ini akan membuat mulutku berbusa, aku akan lebih menahan emosiku.

"ehhmm.. ehmm." Aku berdehem untuk menyeimbangan suaraku agar tak serak dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Terkisah di tempat indah tersebut taman surga, para peri pengantar tidur sedang memetik mimpi para manusia. Membawa manusia-manusia pemimpi itu munuju mimpi nyata. Agar ketika mereka membuka mata, manusia dapat bekerja dan menebus segala dosa-soanya."

Aku berhenti sejenak melihatnya mengubah posisi duduknya jadi terbaring terlentang.

"Di suatu sudut yang tak terjamahi, seorang manusia tertidur dengan begitu lelapnya. Karena keasikkan bermain, para peri-peri di surga tak menyadari jika mereka lupa memetik mimpi namja malang itu. Ketika seorang petugas pembersih gerbong datang hendak membersihkan dinding silver badan kereta. Dia menemukan tubuh namja itu berbaring nyaman di salah satu kursi penumpang. Namja pembawa alat-alat pembersih lantai itu mendekat berniat membangunkan namja itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berbisik "Tuan bangun" Berteriak "TUAN BANGUN!" bahkan ia telah menyodok tubuh yang dianggap tuan itu dengan gagang sapunya.

Menyerah namja kucel itu membiarkan namja pemimpi menikmati mimpinya. Berpikir mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat namja berkaos biru itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

Tak acuh namja pembersih gerbong mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menghidupinya hingga sekarang. Menyapu, mengepel lantai besi. Mengelap jendela dengan kain basah dan terakhir melapisi cat ditempat tertentu pada gerbong kereta tua sambil bersenandung riang.

Usai mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dalam kurun waktu 3 jam lamanya, si tukang pembersih melihat wajah tampan si tertidur begitu seksama. Matanya yang mengatup memiliki bulu mata nan lentik. Bibirnya yang seolah bergincu memanggil-manggil untuk dicicipi rasanya.

Kumpulan keberanian bersumber tak terdeteksi merangsuk membuat namja pembersih gerbong itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si namja cantik.

Cup

Kau tahu lancang sekali namja kumal itu mencuri sebuah ciuman."

Jaejoong berpaling ka arahku ketika ku ucapkan, "Ciuman itu membangunkan pangeran tidur seperti ini.".

Cup

Kecupan ringan dariku didahi Jaejoong mengejutkannya. Ia melebarkan pupil matanya mengarah kearahku. Aku tersenyum membuatnya kian keheranan.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Waktunya tidur pangeran tidur."

"Yunho-shi.." kata pertama yang diucapkan Jaejoong membuatku agak tak terima. Sejak kapan ia mulai mengasingkanku dengan kata seformal, 'Yunho-shi'? aku terlanjur terbiasa mendengar 'Yunnie' darinya.

Namun aku harus tetap bersabar dan berusaha tenang. "Ne, Joongie. Wae?"

"Pergilah, jangan datang kesini lagi." kata Jaejoong yang membalikkan badannya memunggungiku.

Aku menghening setelah mendengar permintaanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Aku kini berakhir terduduk di bangku pengunjung rumah sakit setelah perdebatan panjangku dengan Jaejoong. Aku tak mungkin hanya dapat menghela napas. Sungguh sukar menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa semenjak Jaejoong menjadi salah satu pasien dirumah sakit aku merasa hidupku jadi hampa.

Tidak ada yang mengoceh di kantorku. Tidak ada yang menganggu jam makan siangku. Tidak ada yang merusak istirahat malamku dan tidak ada yang menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukkan seusai bekerja di kantor.

Ada perasaan yang kosong ketika dia hanya terdiam seperti itu. Walaupun iya, dulu aku begitu kesal akibat kecerewetannya yang overdosis. Namun tak mungkin aku menyangkal jika aku merindukan suaranya memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali tiap menitnya.

Jaejoong begitu sulit di tebak. Sungguh membuatku pusing 7 keliling.

Akhhh..

Aku merancau frustasi mengakibatkan penghuni rumah sakit lainnya menatap horor ke arahku.

**Yunho POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Yunho-shi..Pergilah…. jangan datang kesini lagi." dingin Jaejoong mencoba mengusir Yunho.

"Aniya. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Lawan Yunho dengan tangguh.

Jaejoong bersikeras meminta lagi. "Aku mohon pergilah Yunho-shi."

"Tidak."

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho kesal. "PERGILAH!"

Jaejoong bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Mengambil bucket bunga lili yang Yunho bawa menyebabkan Yunho tersenyum senang saat itu. Namun, gerakan tak terduga Jaejoong menyebabkannya mengaga. Jaejoong dengan ganasnya melempar bucket bunga itu ke lantai.

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, mworago?!" Bentak Yunho marah melihat bunga lilinya pupus tergeletak pasrah di lantai dingin.

"Kau, .." Tahan Yunho geram. Ia tak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang mungkin nantinya hanya akan memperparah kondisi yang sudah buruk saat ini.

"Ne. Kau menginginkan aku pergi. Aku akan pergi. Aku pergi!" Yunho menghilang dengan langkah cepat membanting pintu kemudian dengan cukup keras. Tanpa menayadari bahwa ia meninggalkan isakan Jaejoong yang nyaring terdengar dari luar ruang perawatannya.

**-TBC/END-**

* * *

><p>Annyeonghaseyo.. Red_B datang dengan sejuta permintaan maaf. mianhae karena baru bisa melanjutkan sekarang dan mungkin FF ini berakhir sampai di sini. sekian dan terima kasihh kepada reviewer, reader, and followers dan yang menfavoritkan FF ini. Good Bye. Annyeong.<p> 


	3. 3rd: You Only Love

**3****rd****: You Only Love**

"Hyungie. Hyungie harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi Yunnie saat Joongie melempar bunganya ke lantai. Hahaha. Jonggie sudah tak tahan ingin tertawa. hahahaha" Jaejoong dengan santainya bercakap dengan Junsu di dalam kamar rawatnya. Ia tak bisa henti-hentinya tertawa terbahak, sembari asik mengunyah apel kupas sepiring penuh sejak tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu." Junsu menyela tawa Jaejoong. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap sesuka hati dongsaengnya.

Tidak masalah jika itu untuk kebaikan. Namun, ini sudah sejak awal salah aniya? Rencana konyol adiknya hanya akan merusak rencanannya yang sedari awal ia rancang.

Padahal Ia sudah bersusah payah memohon-mohon pada Yunho untuk bersikap manis pada Jaejoong. Menyuruhnya menjenguk Jaejoong dan repot-repot membawakannya bunga. Ah, akan tetapi rencananya jadi luluh lantak sedemikian rupa.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. "Hyungie,… Joongie hanya ingin Yunho menyadari perasaannya sebelum Joongie mati."

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Kuat teriakan Junsu menglegar di ruangan perawatan Jaejoong. Si terdakwa hanya mampu menunduk dalam membiarkan buliran air mata menetes di pipinya.

Junsu amat sangat benci mendengar kata 'mati' dan sejenisnya meluncur dari omongan Jaejoong. Hingga tak segan-segan ia berteriak lantang di depan dongsaenganya yang rapuh itu.

"Hiks..Hyungie lebih mengerti Joongie daripada diri Joongie sendiri. Biarkan Joongie tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan Yunho Hyung. Atau setidaknya biarkan Joongie bahagia untuk yang terakhir kalinya Hyung. Bisakan?"Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan kedua mata letihnya yang basah.

"Jae-ah.. hiks.. hiks.." Junsu keluar dari kamar perwatan Jaejoong, menutup pintu dengan kasar lantas bersandar pada daun pintu menangis terisak-isak. Ia tidak mampu lagi membiarkan adiknya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini.

Tidak bisakah Tuhan menjadikannya mudah saja?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Setia ia masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Menunggu pintu coklat itu untuk segera terbuka secepat mungkin. Jutaan uap air bekecepatan sedang berhembus melalui mulut memucatnya. Terhitung sejak sejam yang lalu saat ia memilih untuk berdiri saja di depan pintu kayu itu. Bodoh? Asalkan rasa cintanya terpuaskan, hal bodoh apa yang belum ia coba?

Seraya mengosok-gosok kedua telapak tanganya. Demi mengurangi dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kian mengigil.

Melihat derasnya hujan salju di luar sana yang telah mampu menutupi jalanan dan atap-atap rumah. Mengingatkan penduduk kota bahwa musim dingin sudah datang.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya orang dari dalam tatkala pintu itu peralahn terbuka juga.

Dia. Si namja berwajah cantik, Jaejoong. Tersenyum lega. Berbinar-binar menantikan sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan. "Yunnie."

"Jaejoong-ah" Yunho terperangah. Ia tidak percaya jika di depannya telah muncul sesosok namja tersebut.

Jaejoong dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya tanpa penghangat lainnya. Rambutnya tertutupi oleh selimut salju yang perlahan mencair. Jangan tak hiraukan kulitnya yang memucat pasi.

"Kau kabur dari rumah sakit?"

Jaejoong tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Joongie sangat merindukan Yunnie."

Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan segera menutup pintu. Di luar udaranya dingin sekali. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal ketika melihat Jaejoong bisa-bisanya menunggunya membuka pintu dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti sangat kedinginan. Dari lengannya saja Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong sudah sedingin es batu.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Yunho berucap tanpa basa-basi. Sejujurnya khawatir terhadap keadaan Jaejoong yang mungkin makin parah setelah ini.

Yunho berlari menyambar selimut dan membungkus tubuh ringkih itu.

Ia masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jaejoong masih bisa tersenyum selebar itu dikala tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit. Apakah cinta memberikan kekuatan sebesar itu?

Sebab Yunho tak pernah datang setelah seminggu yang lalu untuk menjenguknya. Jaejoong dengan ketidakwarasannya memilih kabur dari rumah sakit. Tanpa berpikir menyetop taksi atau menumpang kendaraan umum. Ia berlari dengan kaki telanjang menuju apartemen Yunho yang baru-baru ini di sewanya.

Yang paling penting, Jaejoong memasabodohkan rencana awalnya untuk berpura-pura menghindar dari sang kekasih hati. Alih-alih Yunho yang datang dan memohon agar Jaejoong mau bersamanya lagi. Jaejoong malah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang harus mengalah dan mengejar cinta Yunho lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengecek Ponselnya yang tak henti-hentinya berdering sedari tadi. Ia melihat pesan dari Junsu sebelum membalasnya dengan kata ' Ia, aku akan menjaganya untuk kali ini.'

Jaejoong berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang king size milik Yunho. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang dikuarkan oleh bantal dan juga seprai. Mencari-cari aroma Yunho yang mungkin saja masih melekat di serat-serat kain halus itu.

Jaejoong memandangi punggung Yunho yang tengah tertidur di sofa dengan selembar selimut tipis.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis seraya bergumam dalam hati..

'_Yunnie aku mencintaimu._

_Kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai._

_Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintaimu…_**'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**


	4. Remember

Waktu bergulir, musim pun pasti berganti.

Ada senang, ada sedih pula.

Mereka menyatu utuh.

Dalam kenangan.

**©RedBalloons5**

**-Let Me Love You-**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, slight Hosu, Yoosu,.**

**+Lee Jin Ki, Inhwan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Drama**

**Rate: T+**

**Leght: 4/-**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4th: Remember**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu menaiki tangga. Sembari memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal-pegal, namja pantat semok itu melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan di sudut lantai 2. Gudang tempat keluarganya menyimpan barang-barang tak pakai lagi.

Kriettt

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan mengaga. Menampilkan sesajian pandang bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak bekas dan barang-barang usang lainnya.

Junsu memasuki tempat berdebu itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu tua yang berdiri di samping tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas.

Junsu berniat mencari mainan lama Inhwan. Ia ingin menyumbangkan mainan-mainan itu ke panti asuhan. Daripada menjadi sampah dan hanya memenuhi gudang.

Drett.. Drett..

Junsu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dirogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda kotak yang layarnya masih terus berkedip-kedip.

"Yeobseyo Yoochun-ah" Junsu menyapa orang di seberang panggilan teleponnya.

…

"Ne, kau jangan lupa mengantar Jaejoong untuk check up siang ini."

…

"Tentu saja"

…

"Ne, Yoochun-ah. Annyeong."

Usai percakapnnya yang kurang lebih 3 menit tersebut dengan sang suami, dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana, Junsu membuka lemari. Yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali mainan bekas. Yang walau disebut bekas. Tapi mainan itu masih utuh dan layak digunakan kembali.

Junsu coba mengambil sebuah mobil-mobilan yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Dengan tinggi tubuhnya, ia menjadi agak kesulitan untuk mengapai mainan itu.

Dengan berjinjit maksimal pun masih belum mampu membuatnya mudah. Berkali-kali ini melompat agar dapat mengacainya. Tapi tidak putus asa, ia kembali mencoba melompat dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hap

Junsu tersenyum senang ketika tanganya mengapai bagian roda mobil. Junsu menariknya dan..

"Ahhh" Junsu berteriak ketika bukan hanya mobil mainan itu yang ia dapat, namun setumpuk mainan lainya jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

Junsu jatuh terduduk.

"Appo" Junsu meringis memegangi sikunya yang berdenyut.

Junsu bangkit sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke baju. Mengilangkan debu-debu dan kotoran lain yang berpindah dari mainan-mainan itu ke dirinya.

Junsu cemberut kesal sebab telah menyebabkan kekacauan. Mainan-mainan itu berserakan di lantai dan membuat semuanya nampak berantakan. Jadi dia harus membereskannya ulang? Oh tidak.. Ia harus bekerja extra untuk hari ini.

Junsu merasa menginjak sesuatu ketika melangkah. Di bawah sana tergolek sebuah boneka malang. Boneka berbentuk Micky mouse berwarna kuning, dengan balutan dasi biru tua menghiasi leher kecilnya.

Junsu memindahkan kakinya. Boneka tangan itu tampak mengenaskan sebab jadi pesek ketika tadi mendapat tekanan besar dari tubuh Junsu.

Junsu terperangah, terdiam membisu dan terpaku. Boneka itu, bukan boneka biasa.

Junsu memungut boneka berdebu itu, mengelusinya dan membiarkan semua ingatanya kembali berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**6 tahun lalu...**

"Jung Junsu apa yang kau lakukan sendirian ditaman ini eoh? Apakah kau sedang memikirkan kekasihmu yang tampan?" suara yang diimutkan itu membuyarkan lamunan sang namja manis, sebab sedari tadi Junsu terlampau sibuk menyendiri di sudut taman dengan tatapan mata kosong. dengan seenak jidatnya namja pemilik suara itu mengubah marga Junsu. Hei. mereka belum menikah. Junsu masih menjadi keluarga sah dari Kim Family.

Boneka tangan berbentuk Micky mouse bergerak-gerak tak tenang dari samping. Membuat Junsu terkikik geli, seakan benar-benar dapat melupakan kegusaran di hatinya. Penggerak boneka itu juga ikut serta tertawa, saat melihat orang yang ingin ia bahagiakan dapat tersenyum bebas.

"Su-ie. Waeyo?" coba tanya Yunho heran dengan mimik wajah Junsu yang tiba-tiba kembali jadi tak bersahabat.

Junsu kembali mengingat. Tentang bayang-bayang masalahnya yang berlarut-larut kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Membuat Junsu harus rela memendam pedih dan hanya mengekspresikannya dengan kerutan duka.

Junsu tersenyum palsu, menutup rapat-rapat isi hatinya. "Aniyo. Yunho-ah. Tidak ada apa-apa." ia ingin Yunho tahu, bahwa ia kuat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya seorang diri.

"Ne." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Meskipun Yunho dapat membaca segala sesuatunya, namun ia juga tak ingin terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam masalah sang kekasih. Mendampingi Junsu selama 2 tahun lebih, membuatnya mengerti apa dan tidak diharapkan namja bewajah manis tersebut.

"Bisakah kita menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini di pantai Yunho-ah?" Pinta Junsu berharap permintaanya terkabulkan kali ini.

Junsu memandangi wajah Yunho yang duduk merangkul bahu kecilnya dari samping.

"Mianhae, Jaeongmal Mianhae Su-ie. Kita tidak bisa. Akhir pekan ini akan diadakan rapat di perusahan appa. Jika saja aku tidak hadir appa pasti akan marah besar. Lain kali, lain kali kita akan pergi" Yunho memeluk Junsu, membiarkannya mengerti alasan yang ia buat. Sungguh, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih. Bahkan jika ia bisa ia akan menyerahkan seluruh waktu dalam hidupnya pada Junsu.

Akan tetapi, ayahnya. Jung Ji Hoon memintanya untuk menghadiri rapat penting minggu ini. Ia tidak salah juga ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti, aniya?

"Ne. Lain kali." Lirih Junsu dalam dekapan orang yang ia cintai. Membenamkan wajahnya yang sesungguhnya sudah ingin menangis meraung-raung.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, "Sekarang bukankah lebih baik kita pergi ke taman bermain saja? Kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, Otte?".

"Ehmm" Angguk Junsu setuju.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Junsu memandangi boneka micky mouse tersebut. Tidak ada yang menarik dari boneka usang itu, hanya saja boneka itu suka sekali Yunho gunakan untuk menghibur dirinya. Dulu.

Sembari tersenyum kecil, ia hapus air matanya yang meleleh. Mengelusi lembutnya bulu-bulu yang melingkupi boneka bermata bulat itu, terlihat tersenyum dalam mimik wajahnya. Membuat luka yang enggan Junsu buka perlahan tapi pasti berdarah lagi.

"Yunho, changi-ah." Entah dari mana Junsu mendapatkan keberanian itu. Bisa-bisanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tabu baginya.

Junsu-shi, ini salah. Ia tidak boleh meruntuhkan pertahanan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun selama 5 tahun lamanya. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia korbankan, berbohong dengan berpura-pura tegar- ini seperti menutupi luka dengan cuka. Perih. Terlebih, ia pun harus merelakan orang yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya itu pada sang adik tersayang.

Ini masalah hati. Yang mana, siapapun tak bisa menyalahkan apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Jika ini bukan tentang 5 tahun lalu ketika tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan sebuah perjodohan bodoh, tapi juga Jaejoong yang begitu antusias dengan Yoochun. Menginginkan si namja bersuara husky itu untuk menjadi kakak iparnya.

Jika ini bukan pula tentang bagaimana appa Yunho memohon-mohon padanya agar melepas putra kebanggaanya. Jika bukan karena Tuhan mengirimkan takdir yang seperti ini padanya. Mungkin saja sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyalahkannya memiliki rasa cinta untuk Yunho, orang yang paling dicintai oleh Jaejoong.

Junsu memeluk boneka kuning itu, coba menyalurkan kepedihan hatinya untuk orang yang pernah dan begitu ia cintai. Ia tak memungkiri jika ia masih begitu berharap pada Yunho. Namun seolah kasian pada Yoochun, menghalanginya beranjak dari kehidupan namja bersuara husky tersebut.

Junsu melihat lingkaran cincin berpendar keperakan di jari manis kanannya. "Mianhae Yoochun-ah."

Rasa bersalahnya mulai tercipta tanpa arah. Junsu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa. Sekarang ia menjadi begitu lemah. Bukankah ia kuat saat memutuskan Yunho. Ia begitu tegar saat pernikahannya dengan Yoochun. Tapi kenapa sekarang?

Junsu benar-benar berada di batas. Ia goyah dan menubin. Salah gerak sedikit jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, ia akan jatuh dalam jurang penderitaan yang lebih dalam dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

"Su-ie." Sebuah suara tepat di sebelah telinganya terdengar amat jelas, berbarengan dengan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang. Berbagi kehangatan, ketika kulit tan itu menyapu kulit sensitivenya.

Junsu terpaku. Jantungnya terpompa tak beraturan, perutnya bergejolak tak enak, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Menyadari dosa besar apa yang sedang terjadi kini.

"Yun.. Yunho-ah." Gemetar Junsu bergumam tatkala Yunho memeluknya nian posesif.

"Wae? Junsu-ah. WAE?!" Yunho berteriak tiba-tiba. Menuntut penjelasan.

Saat tak sengaja melewati pintu gudang, otak Yunho jadi beku tatkala indra pendengarannya mendengar kata gila dari mulut Junsu _'Yunho, changi-ah'. _

_'_Apa maksud semua ini?. Junsu.. kau?' Yunho yang sedari lalu terus mengamati Junsu jadi kalut. Seketika mengambil kesimpulan sepihak, bahwa Junsu pasti masih mencintainya. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Lepas Yunho-ah." Ingin Junsu pada Yunho yang membuatnya kian sesak.

Udara di sektiar tiba-tiba saja menjadi panas. Dan aneh.

"Kau meninggalkanku. Su-ie. Kau sangat jahat…Kenapa? Kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku!? Kenapa kau pergi?!" Yunho agak membentak.

Yunho marah. Benci kata-kata perpisahan yang Junsu ucapkan 5 tahun lalu tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Ia tidak terima, tidak begitu saja. Setelah semua kenangan yang mereka rajut bersama begitu manis. Yunho tidak bisa dengan mudah menerima kata-kata putus dari mulut Junsu.

"Mian Yun-ah. Aku harus melakukannya." Nada bicara Junsu melemah. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tidak mungkin untuk jujur. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan sedemikian jauhnya. Kembali menguak masa lalu? Membuat semuanya jadi rumit? Tidak. Junsu tidak mau.

"Su-ie ah. Aku masih mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu! Kembalilah padaku su-ah. Jebal!" Yunho membebankan kepalanya di pundak Junsu. Ada beban berat yang menekan hatinya. Ia tidak mau berbohong pada perasaannya. Ia masih mencintai Junsu. Masa bodoh dengan status Junsu sebagai istri orang. Yunho ingin egois. Ia juga punya perasaan. Ia ingin bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Bolehkan jika ia menginginkan Junsu kembali padanya?

"Yun-ah. Aku.. aku tidak bisa. Hiks… aku .." Junsu mengeleng hebat. Menampik semua pengakuan Yunho.

"Kau masih mencintaiku aniya?!" Tanya Yunho tanpa takut. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinya jika Junsu pun masih mencintainya.

Yunho memaksa Junsu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia menatap tajam mata Junsu dengan mata musang memerahnya. Napasnya terengah keras. "JAWAB JUNSU-AHH!"

Junsu terkejut bukan main. Yunho.. Yunho bisa jadi semarah itu. Junsu jadi takut dan bimbang. Junsu membuka mulutnya coba untuk menyatakan sesuatu. "Aku.. Akk..ummmppppphhhh.. Yun-ah mmmppphh" Junsu membulatkan matanya lebar. Saking terkejutnya dengan ciuman seketika Yunho yang membuatnya tidak siap.

Ini salah. Itu tidak boleh.

"Yun, lepmmphhh" Junsu dengan segala upaya untuk melepaskan cuiman Yunho. Ia mendorong bahu Yunho. Memukul lengan Yunho dan menarik wajahnya. Akan tetapi, Yunho masih memaksa dengan kuat untuk tak membiarkan Junsu lepas.

'Andwe Yun-ah. Ini tidak benar.'

Di sisi lain. Di lantai 1 kediaman keluaraga Park. Jaejoong sedang berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Hyungnya.

"HYUNGIE!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang seraya berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Dengan tidak sabaran menengok kekanan dan kekiri, coba memenukan kehadiran sang hyung.

"Ah, Hyung pasti disana." Jaejoong melangkah menuju gudang yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"HYUuu..ungie." Napas Jaejoong tercekat dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

Tubuhnya terasa membeku, ketika di depan matanya.

Junsu dan Yunho..

Mereka..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hari itu pagi-pagi buta, Jaejoong memuntahkan darah (lagi), untuk yang berbelas-belas kalinya. Cairan merah pekat itu mengotori bukan hanya wastafel, tapi juga lantai. Jangan lupakan pakaian rumah sakit yang ia kenakan kemungkinan tak layak pakai lagi akibat penuh noda darah.

Penyakit itu perlahan dan sudah pasti mengrogoti keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Ia, Jaejoong sakit. Bukankah itu sudah jelas terlihat sejak awal? Ia sakit lebih dari itu. Semenjak 4 hari lalu kondisinya kian memprihatinkan. Penyakit yang sejujurnya telah ia ketahui bahkan sebelum 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Kanker darah stadium 2, yang kini meningkat menjadi stadium 3. Berpikir itu akan baik-baik saja selama dilakukan perawatan penuh dan kemoterapi. Namun, berakhir dengan akhir yang tragis seperti sekarang ini.

Tubuhnya melemah dan penyakitnya semakin parah.

Selain fisiknya, psikisnya pun jauh lebih sakit. Jaejoong menolak makan, membisu bahkan untuk membersihkan badan saja ia enggan. Serta obat yang seharusnya ia minum dimuntahkan kembali. Bagaimana tubuhnya bisa kuat, jika ia bertingkah konyol seperti itu?

_ 'Lakukan itu juga dengan Joongie. Bukankah sejak awal Joongie menginginkan itu. Wae? WAE? YUNNIE MALAH MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN HYUNGIE!?'_

Jaejoong masih mengingat dengan jelas kata yang ia lontarkan kala itu. Saat dengan kedua mata kepalanya menangkap pemandangan Junsu dan Yunho melakukan adengan senonoh di dalam gudang.

Siang itu, saat itu. Ketika ia memanggil-manggil Hyungnya karena Inhwan menangis ingin makan siang. Ketika itu pula ia memergoki Junsu dan Yunho yang terlihat saling menghisap satu sama lain.

Siapa yang tidak sakit hati? Jaejoong hanyalah manusia biasa.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah semuanya terjadi tepat dihadapannya. Walau beberapa menit ia hanya mampu melihat dalam kebisuan. Sebelum Junsu dan Yunho mengakiri aktivitas mereka, sebab menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku dengan kedua bola mata yang berlinangan cairan air mata.

Jaejoong kemudian berucap sendu, "_Lakukan itu juga dengan Joongie. Bukankah sejak awal Joongie menginginkan itu. Wae? WAE? YUNNIE MALAH MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN HYUNGIE!?" _

Walau akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak. Ia juga tidak mampu menyampaikan sesakit apa rasanya ia saat itu. Hingga kini ia memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Joongie-ah mian….mianhaeyo" Lirih Junsu seraya menahan isak tangisnya.

Ia berlutut diatas kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Ia memohon untuk sebuah pengampunan. Berharap sang terpilih memberinya satu kesempatan kedua. Ia berucap maaf berulang kali dengan penuh ketulusan. Dengan air mata yang menjadi pertanda penyesalan, di atas kebodohannya.

"Hyungie-ah." Junsu terperanjat. Ia begitu senang sebab itulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong setelah kejadian nista itu. Berpikir setidaknya kata itulah, awal ia bisa kembali berbaikkan dengan sang dongsaeng.

Jaejoong terlihat asik memandang kosong ke langit-langit ruang rawatnya. Tergolek lemah setelah serasa semua darah dalam tubunya hilang. Tubuhnya yang menjadi kurus kering. Kerutan di kantong matanya menjadikannya terlihat memperihatinkan.

Jaejoong tanpa menoleh melanjutkan. "- Hyungie-ah.. Haruskah Hyung merahasiakan semuanya? Apakah.. apakah Joongie sebodoh itu? Hyungie dan Yunnie saling mencintai, aniya? Ah. Kanapa semuanya jadi rumit begini, Hyung?" Seraya tersenyum hambar, Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah oleh air mata.

Junsu tetap bergeming. Kata-kata yang Jaejoong lontarkan menohok hatinya dalam-dalam.

"Hyungie-ah. Joongie rasa sudah tak ada alasan apapun bagi Joongie untuk hidup aniya? Bukankah sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Yunnie tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Joongie…. Dan Hyungie-ah…. Jangan membohongi perasaan Hyung lagi. Itu tidak baik."

"Aniya Joongie-ah. Aniya! Semuanya benar! Hyung tidak bohong. Hyung sama sekali tidak mencintai Yunho." Junsu mengelak dan berontak.

Park Junsu..

Pintar sekali berbohong aniya?

"Hyung-ah. Jangan menghasiani Joongie… Hyung tahu? Hyung menyakiti Joongie kalau seperti itu."

Kejujuran itu penting. Namun ada kalanya kejujuran itu membuat kita terluka. Jadi bisa di simpulkan bahwa, tak selamanya kejujuran itu baik, aniya?

Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Dia senang tahu fakta bahwa Yunho adalah mantan kekasih Junsu, Hyungnya. Namun fakta di balik itu semua, bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai. Membuat Jaejoong hampir gila. Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di atas ranjang, mengayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai. Dari ruang perawatannya, ia memandang keluar jendela pagi itu.

Setelah semalam perdebatannya dengan Junsu tak membuahkan hasil. Hingga kini walau diluar sana dunia amat cerah, hatinya masih saja terselimuti mendung awan hitan nan pekatnya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu hidupnya akan ia lanjutkan seperti apa. Harapan terbesarnya akan mimpi masa depan bersama Yunho, pupus sudah.

Ia benci mengakui bahwa ia masih begitu mencintai Yunho. Namun, mengatahui kejujuran bahwa orang yang dicintainya malah mencintai orang lain. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, orang itu adalah hyungnya sendiri.

Dia tahu, Yunho tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa mencintainya.

Ia menyerah saja untuk membuat Yunho berbalik mencintainya. Karena sekeras apa ia mencoba, sekuat apa ia berusaha, Yunho akan tetap bersikukuh pada pernyataan bahwa ia masih mencintai Junsu.

Dan itu amat sangat melukai perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya mengambil langkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Menuju pelataran rumah sakit. Mengenakan kemeja berkerah lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang dibawanya dari rumah saat petama kali datang ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling. Ia menyempurnakan letak topi merahnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Ia ingin kabur. Ia ingin melepas semua. Berdalih ingin menenangkan diri.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Jaejoong meninggalkan memo kecil di meja nakas dalam ruang bernomor 9095, ruangan yang sempat menjadi kamar pesakitannya.

'Hyungie-ah. Mianhae. Joongie bukan ingin menjadi adik yang durhaka. Hanya saja. Hati Joongie sakit Hyung. Joongie ingin menenangkan diri sementara ini. Bolehkan?... Mian Hyung.. Annyeong Hyung. Saranghae'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah ayo turun! menarilah bersamaku" Namja itu berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan hembusan napas namja itu di sekitar telinganya. Membuat geli dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sembari menikmati dentuman musim keras yang memekakan telinga, namja itu mengoyangkan tubuhnya menikmati setiap alunan lagu.

"Yihan-shi. aku ingin disini saja." Jaejoong berucap pelan. Tanganya sibuk memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelas. Tak ada kata nikmat, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang orang sebut dengan kenikmatan di ruangan itu.

Yihan, teman Jaejoong semasa di senior high school 3 tahun lalu. Teman yang dulunya sempat menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun Jaejoong menolak, sebab ia tidak dapat merasakan apa yang Yihan rasakan terhadapnya.

Di tengah ramainya pengunjung diskotik tengah malam ini. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di tepian meja bar dengan segelas jus jeruk yang 2 jam lalu di pesannya. Sedangkan Yihan telah turun ke lantai dansa dan menari layaknya zombi yang haus akan kepuasan.

Setelah kabur dari rumah sakit. Jaejoong mengasingkan dirinya ke tempat ini. Memilih menghilangan rasa sedihnya dengan kesenangan yang berbeda. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Tidak ada. Yang ada, semakin ia berusaha menghidar dari kenyataan. Semakin ia membuat hatinya sakit.

Hyung yang di sayanginya mencintai namja yang juga di cintainya.

Dan mereka saling mencintai.

Beda dengan dirinya.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Itu… menyakitkan aniya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jin Ki–ah mana berkas-berkas yang aku minta tadi siang?"

Namja tampan nan berwibawa itu sedang bercakap dengan namja lain di lobi kantor perusahaan Jung. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana. Manambah karisma yang menciptakan tatapan kagum bagi seluruh penghuni kantor siang itu.

"Ne sajangnim" angguk namja terpanggil Jin Ki, yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Mereka masih mengobrol setelah Jin Ki menyerahkan sebuah laporan kepada atasannya yang bermana Jung Yunho.

Tanpa menyadarinya, Jaejoong tengah bersembunyi di belakang tembok. Dari sana, ia dapat mengintip gerak-gerik sang pujaan hati.

"Yunnie-ah kau semakin tampan" batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lantas menghapus setetes air mata yang meluncur di pipinya. Maaf untuk itu, air mata brengsek itu sungguh tak mampu ia tahan.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya. Ia merindukan Yunho. Kim Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie-ah kau baik-baik saja." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho yang kini sedang tertawa bersama Jin Ki.

Ada nada lirih nan sendu disana. Mengungkapkan kekecewaan dan perih yang ia tahan-tahan.

Sejujurnya jika boleh, Ia ingin Yunho tidak baik-baik saja. Ia ingin Yunho merasa kehilangan karena ketidakberadaannya. Namun apa? Jaejoong rasa, ada atau tidak dirinya dalam hidup Yunho. Semuanya sama saja. Yunho akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Hidupnya. Semuanya.

Mungkin Jaejoong rasa akan lebih mudah mulai sekarang. Jadi setidaknya nanti ketika ia mati. Yunho tidak akan sedih. Yunho tidak akan merindukannya seperti dirinya yang setiap hari merindukan Yunho.

Ini berita baik aniya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"SEMUANYA SALAHMU!" Junsu berteriak di depan meja kerja Yunho.

Seketika setelah mendobrak pintu dan tanpa ijin masuk. Junsu bersikap tidak sopan pada sosok di balik meja. Menatap nyalang penuh dengan emosi kemarahan.

Apa pedulinya tentang sopan santun lagi, jika orang yang amat penting dalam hidupnya hilang, entah di mana sekarang akibat kesalahan namja di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Yunho yang merasa tersudutkan menantang marah.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Bentak Yunho berang. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Junsu yang kini jadi terisak hebat.

"Kembalikan Jaejoong-ku.. Kembalikan dia!" Junsu jatuh lunglai terduduk di lantai. Keadaanya tragis, rambunya acak-acakkan dan pun wajahnya kusut. Kantong hitam di matanya amat kentara, sebab berhari-hari tidak tidur untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Inilah perasaan yang terpendam Junsu hari-hari belakangan. Semenjak Jaejoong tak mengabarinya apapun setelah hilang dari rumah sakit.

Junsu menjadi seolah gila. Akibat begitu cemas.

"Mian Junsu-ah…" Yunho coba mendekat kearah Junsu yang duduk di lantai.

Yunho mendekap tubuh Junsu yang lemah. Ah, sungguh menyedihkan. Junsu bagai mayat hidup. Raganya utuh, hanya saja nyawanya terasa melayang entah kemana.

"Hiks. Jaejoongie. Dimana dia? Kembalikan Jaejoongku Yunho-ah. Kembalikan. Hiks… Aku bersalah, Joongie-ah Mian. Mianhae Joongie-ah." Junsu masih terus merancau tak jelas sembari terisak. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Ia telah melanggar janji kepada orang tuanya yang kini di surga untuk menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik.

Mendengarnya Yunho menyegit, hatinya terasa teriris. Ia yang salah. Ia penyebabnya. Yunho merasa bersalah, aniya? Bolehkan ia menyesal?

"Junsu-ah!" Seseorang berlari menuju Junsu. Mengambil alih tubuh Junsu dan memeluknya posesif. Tak menghiraukan Yunho yang terpaksa harus bergeser menjauh.

"Junsu-ah mianhae." lelaki itu bergumam. Ikut menangis.

"Yoochun-ah." Yunho memanggil nama namja itu.

"Yunho-ah mianhae. Junsu sedang stress karena tidak kunjung menemukan Jaejoong. mian Yunho-ah." Yoochun, suami Junsu itu meminta maaf atas semua kekacauan yang disebabakan oleh istrinya.

Ia juga sedih dan bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa penyebab semua ini terjadi? Ia bersumpah. Jika ia tahu siapa penyebab kejadian buruk ini. Ia akan melenyapkan orang itu sekarang juga.

"Mian merepotkanmu Yunho-ah. Aku akan membawa Junsu pulang." Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu yang telah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Tubuh yang kian ringan itu tertelap begitu ia lelah menangis.

Biarkan Junsu istirahat sebentar. Biarkan ia melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Biarkan dia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya dulu. Karena nanti ketika ia terbangun lagi, ia akan sekuat tenaga, mati-matian untuk menemukan dongsaengnya dan memohon pengampunan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho memandang ke luar jendela kantornya yang gelap. Mengingat sore telah berganti menjadi malam. Dia meremas ujung meja yang didudukinya.

Otaknya kian runyam, tatkala mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Ingatan akan kesalahan fatalnya di gudang rumah Junsu.

Jaejoong, namja polos itu menjadi korban. Yunho adalah sang tersangka. Yunho merasa bersalah. Cukup baginya menyakiti Junsu, Jaejoong, kemudian Yoochun dan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia merasa lelah. Entah permainan apa yang hendak Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Hanya terkadang ia ingin menyerah saja. Ia ingin berhenti jika bisa.

"Yunho sajangnim. Saya sudah menemukannya." Seseorang yang hadir tiba-tiba di ruang kerja Yunho melapor.

Yunho terdiam tanpa menoleh.

"Jaejoong-shi, terlihat sedang duduk sendirian di halte bis menuju Jinan. Dan juga, Ia menjadi korban pencurian sajangnim."

"Kita pergi sekarang, Jin Ki-ah."

'Aku menemukanmu! Aku mendapatkanmu. Aku akan membawamu pulang Jae.

Untuk Junsu.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sudah puas bermain?" Yunho duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang terlihat memengangi perutnya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Ya, sejam yang lalu Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang. Terus melihat ke arah namja cantik itu yang meringis dan mengeluh sebab perutnya sakit akibat kelaparan. Namja yang dulu begitu mempesona itu, namja yang bicaranya seperti kaset rusak itu kini duduk menyedihkan di halte bis terlunta-lunta.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, "Yun.. Yunnie-ah."

"Anak kecil, seharusnya ada di rumah. Bermain boneka atau ayunan. Bukan berkeliaran di jalanan seperti ini. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat kakakmu khawatir?" ucap Yunho yang tak menghiraukan wajah terbengong-bengong Jaejoong memandangi lekat wajahnya.

"Aku akan melaporkan mu pada Hyungmu kalau kau menjadi dongsaeng yang nakal." Lanjut Yunho santai.

"Andwe! Joongie hanya ingin bermain sebentar." Tampik Jaejoong setelah semua nyawanya yang lalu hilang terkumpul kembali.

"Pulanglah Jaejoong-ah." Lirih Yunho. Ia meminta dengan tulus.

Sungguh ingin mengembalikan semuanya ke awal. Agar semuanya pun akan kembali baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Joongie tidak mau pulang." Tolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti akan menolak.

"Junsu terlihat menyedihkan, kau tahu ia berhari-hari tidak tidur karena mencarimu Jae."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa ada rasa kasihan yang muncul dari lubuk hatinya. Ia sadar, Hyungnya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun, keegoisannya menampik segalanya. Ia masih ingin menghukum Hyungnya. Ia masih ingin membuat Hyungnya jujur pada perasaanya sendiri.

Lama Jaejoong merespon membuat Yunho mau tak mau mengambil pilihan. "Baik kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang Jaejoong-ah. Aku pergi."

"Yunnie.. ah ani. Yunho-hyung." Jaejoong mencekal lengan Yunho yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya. "-Bolehkah Joongie ikut dengan Hyung? Joongie tidak punya uang lagi. Joongie tidak tahu harus pergi kemana"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Masuklah!" Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dari tempat parkir hingga depan apartemenya hanya mengekorinya.

"Hyung... Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Junsu-Hyung."Pintu Jaejoong memelas. Ia belum ingin Junsu mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia belum ingin mengakhiri hukumannya pada Junsu.

Yunho membalikkan badan, menghadap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri saja di depan pintu. Yunho berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan Jaejoong yang satu itu. "Oke." Singkat Jawaban Yunho.

Kemudian Ia berjalan masuk lebih jauh dalam apartemennya yang terlihat mewah.

"Gomawo Hyung." Jaejoong membungkuk dalam. Lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho.

Yunho memasukan kedua tanganya ke saku celana lantas berkata. "Jja. Aku hanya punya satu tempat tidur. Jadi, kau tidurlah di ranjang. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Andwe Hyung. Biarkan.. biar Joongie saja yang tidur di sofa." Jaejoong mencekal lengan Yunho yang hendak beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untukmu"

"Gomawo Yunho Hyung." Jaejoong melepaskan tanganya pada lengan Yunho dengan perlahan. Seakan tak merelakan kepergian Yunho.

Jaejoong mengedarkan padangannya kekeliling apartemen. Tak ada yang nampak jauh berbeda setelah perama kali ia menyambangi tempat ini. Saat ia nekat kabur dari rumah sakit waktu itu. ah jika mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Jaejoong ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Yunho datang dengan memeluk selimut tebal dan bantal kuning. "Ini selimut dan bantalnya. Jika kau ingin sesuatu jangan sungkan memintanya padaku."

"Gomawo Yunho Hyung."

"Berhentilah mengucapkan terima kasih. Anggap saja aku Hyungmu, arra?" Jaejoong terpaku ketika dengan manisnya Yunho mengacak gemas rambutnya.

Hyung? Ne.. Hyung. Mereka hanya kakak dan adik. Tidak mungkin lebih aniya?

"N.. Ne, Ne Yunho Hyung."

Jaejoong melangkah kakinya yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada perasaan aneh melandanya. Kala tangan kokoh itu mengacak rambutnya, Jaejoong merasa akan melayang ke surga ketika itu juga.

Yunnie-ah. Gomawo..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

(a/n: Huhuhu. Ini redb persembahkan special untuk reader dengan pen name HOLEPINK. ILOVEU. Sumpah. Gara-gara review-an holepink maka chapter ini tercipta dengan mudah. Hehehe. Yosh. Selanjutnya buat reveiw-an yang kyk gitu lagi ne? redb yakin, chap selanjutnya nie FF pasti bakal update asap,, okey? ILOVE U reader-shi.

Terima kasih untuk reader yang masih setia membaca Fanfic Redb. Redb merasa berharga. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terima kasih dan Terima kasih. ..annyeong.)


	5. Chapter 5

**RedBalloons5**

**-Let Me Love You-**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, SLIGHT HOSU, Yoosu,.**

**+Lee Jin Ki, Inhwan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Drama**

**Rate: T+**

**Leght: 4/-**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saraya menyesap teh hangat. Berputar-putar dan hanya berputar-putar. Jaejoong mengitari meja makan. Tak peduli pada jam dinding yang sedang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Diluar sana gerimis masih setia menemani rembulan. Sementara Jaejoong sudah terjaga bahkan sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia bosan hanya membolak-balikkan badannya di sofa. Ia seperti ikan di pengorengan yang habis matang di satu sisi, kemudian berpindah ke sisi lain. Tinggal menunggu matang dan siap santap.

"Omo." sontak Jaejoong terkejut. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, setelah menyadari kehadiran Yunho yang entah sejak kapan -berdiri di depan kulkas. Yang secara kasat mata, terlihat bagai hantu yang siap siaga menerkam mangsanya. Menimbulkan kesan horor.

Yunho mengambil botol air dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya santai Yunho, si namja yang hanya mengenakan baju kaos oblong dan juga celana panjang kain kebesaran itu, meneguk air mineral langsung dari botolnya.

"Joongie bosan Hyung" Jaejoong duduk di kursi meja makan, kembali menikmati minuman manis yang tersebut hangat itu, kendati sesungguhnya sudah tak hangat lagi.

"Kau kan bisa menonton televisi." Sanggah Yunho. Dia mengelap bibirnya yang basah oleh air yang jatuh saat ia minum tadi, dengan lengan terbukanya. Lalu mengambil tempat, duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Joongie takut mengganggu Yunho-Hyung. Joongie kan berisik kalau nonton TV, Hyung." Jaejoong menunduk dalam. Menyadari kebodohan yang bisa saja ia lakukan.

Yunho hampir saja tersedak olah liurnya. Kata-kata Jaejoong menghadirkan arti tersendiri untuknya.

'Jaejoong-ah. Kau terlalu peduli padaku.' Bantinya.

"Aku akan mandi, aku harus pergi bekerja." Yunho melenggang pergi, menyisakan Jaejoong yang memandang Yunho heran. Sebab ia dapat mengenali mimik wajah Yunho jadi nampak berubah kala itu.

Yunho Hyung yang aneh.

Jaejoong mengeser kursi. Menyeret langkahnya menuju kulkas. Dibukanya kulkas tersebut dan.. Alhasil ia harus menelan kekecewaan sebab, kulkas Yunho dalam keadaan kosong melompong tanpa bahan makanan apapun. Yang ada hanya beberapa kaleng bir dan juga botol air mineral yang hampir kosong pula. Niat Jaejoong untuk memasak sarapan lenyap sudah.

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum mengambil cangkirnya dan mulai mencucinya di wastafel.

Dengan peralatan seadanya yang ia temukan di dekat lemari pendingin, Lantas Jaejoong asik menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan dapur Yunho yang terlihat berantakan oleh bekas cup-cup mie instan.

"Aku akan berangkat Jaejoong-ah." Yunho datang ke dapur sembari merapikan penampilannya yang gagah nan rupawan.

Ketika mendengar Yunho berbicara, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya. Ia tersenyum. Berbinar-binar bahagia. Terpesona untuk beberapa saat.

Jika ia bisa berteriak layak seorang fangirl, maka ia sudah pasti melakukannya sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, bila melihat penampilan Yunho saat ini. Yunho yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna abu yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang tertata sedemikian rapi membuat wajah kecil itu nampak segar. Aktor mana yang mampu mengalahkan pesonanya? Jaejoong rasa tidak ada.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah pada celemek. "Ehm.. Hati-hati di jalan Hyung"

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho hingga ke dapan apartementya. Tersenyum lembut saat Yunho berbalik mengadap Jaejoong.

"Oh ia, Hyung. Joongie akan pergi ke rumah Yihan. Mungkin pulang malam." Aku Jaejoong. Ia takut Yunho akan mencemaskannya karena tidak pulang.

Ah, bolehkan ia berspekulasi seperti itu? Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengatakkannya.

"Ini." Yunho mengulurkan tangan, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Jaejoong. Kira-kira nominalnya hampir 200 won. Jumlah yang lumayan banyak untuk ukuran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong malah terbegong-bengong tidak mengerti. Dalam hati bagai bertanya-tanya 'Untuk apa?'

"Ini, pakai uang ini. Kau bilang tidak punya uang kan? Belilah makanan, Bukankah kau belum makan dari kemarin malam?" Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan uang yang tadi di sodorkannya pada telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne?" Jaejoong masih berusaha mengertikan kata-kata Yunho.

Hingga detik ketiga..

"Ah, ne gomawo Yunho Hyung." Lanjut Jaejoong tanda ia mengerti sepenuhnya.

Otaknya memang bekerja lebih lambat? atau masih terpesona oeh?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik itu bernyanyi dan menari tatkala tubuhnya juga sedang bergerak aktif membersihkan seluruh isi apartement Yunho. Mulai dari kamar tidur, televisi, atas lemari hingga bawah sofa. Jaejoong dengan sabar menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menghingapi benda-benda tersebut. Setelah semua dirasa bersih, dengan lukisan wajah bahagia ia membuang sekantong plastik penuh sampah ke tempat pembuangan yang berada di depan gang.

"Uhuuk." Jaejoong terbatuk. Hawa dingin yang begitu menyengat membuat tubuhnya tak tahan.

"Auhh." Jaejoong mengeluh seraya mengosok kedua tanganya. Coba mengurangi dingin yang terus menyusup pakaian tipisnya.

Jaejoong memilih berlari menuju apartement dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin bergelung di bawah selimut sekarang. Mencari kehangatan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil yang terpakir di depan apatemen Yunho. Seseorang tengah diam-diam memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ah kau baik-baik saja?" Namja manis itu berguman sedih.

Junsu, itulah dia. Setelah semalam mendapat pesan singkat Yunho bahwa Jaejoong bersamanya. Pagi-pagi sekali dia telah menempati tempatnya sekarang demi melihat dongseng cantiknya. Yang kata Yunho baik-baik saja.

"Joongie-ah." Junsu ingin sekali bertemu Jaejoong. Ingin memeluknya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf lagi. Tapi, apa daya Junsu, Jaejoong bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin lebih baik sekarang ia mengikuti apa mau Jaejoong. Berharap setelah Jaejoong merasa lebih tenang dan lebih baik. Junsu yakin dapat memenangkan hati dongsaengnya dan memperoleh pengampunan.

"Kang ajusshi kita pulang." Perintah Junsu pada sang supir. Mobil itu bergerak perlahan meninggalkan apartement Yunho.

Akhirnya sekarang ia bisa menarik napas lebih lega. Junsu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah kesandaran kursi. Ia tahu adiknya baik-baik saja. Dan tentu saja mungkin untuk berapa saat ia bisa memantau keadaan adiknya lewat Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di etalase toko memijat-mijat kakinya. Ia lelah, setelah memasuki 5 buah toko. Mulai dari toko roti, toko sepatu, bahkan toko sayur. Tak satupun pemilik toko yang bersedia menerimanya sebagai karyawan mereka. Jaejoong mengerutu sebal. Ingat akan salah satu pemilik toko yang mengusirnya ketika baru saja ia masuk dalam toko. Ia hampir saja terkena lemparan sepatu. Sangat menyebalkan.

Mencari pekerjaan ternyata sangat susah, aniya?

Tentu saja apalagi bagi seorang adik yang selalu bergelayut manja pada kakaknya.

Jaejoong menengok kebelakang, ke toko yang kini jadi tempat peristirahatannya. Mendengar suara tak asing lagi bagi indra pendengarnanya. Bukankan suara itu belum lama ini didengarnya? Jaejoong terkejut sejenak sebelum bangkit dan memasuki toko. Ia melihat Yihan berada di belakang meja kasir.

"Yihan-ah." Sapa Jaejoong girang sembari terus melangkah mendekati Yihan.

Yihan menoleh dan tak kalah terkejut, "Jaejoong-ah." Ia keluar dari bilik kasir dan memeluk Jaejoong sekilas.

Yihan melepas pelukannya menatap Jaejoong senang. "Kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku.. aku ingin mencari pekerjaan Yihan-ah." Aku Jaejoong.

"Eoh. Kau bisa bekerja disini Jaejoong-ah. Bersamaku.." tawar Yihan girang.

Wajah Jaejoong yang sendu rupanya berubah. Ia tersenyum. "Jeongmal Yihan-ah?"

"-Wah Gomawo.."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Langit jingga menyingsing di ufuk barat. Para ayah dan ibu burung pun telah siap sedia untuk pulang ke sarang mereka. Menyambangi anak-anak mereka yang pasti sudah kelaparan. Tepat pukul 6 sore, Jaejoong pamit pada Yihan untuk pulang, sebab jam kerjanya telah habis.

Namja cantik itu melangkah riang seraya menenteng tas belanjaan yang berisikan berbagai macam kebutuhan memasak. Dengan uang yang Yunho beri padanya tadi pagi. Ia bisa membeli beberapa potong daging ayam serta sayur mayur.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jaejoong ketika sudah memasuki apartement Yunho.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di dalam ruangan itu. Yang menandakan bahwa Yunho belum pulang.

Jaejoong memasuki dapur dan mulai memilah bahan-bahan makanan yang hendak ia jadikan makan malam hari ini. Membuka lemari dan menyiapkan alat-alat. Dipotong olehnya daging hingga menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil. Kemudian sayur dan beberapa bahan yang akan menjadi bumbu dasar dari masakannya.

Membuat sup daging. Jaejoong yakin, Yunho pasti akan menyukainya. Ingat dulu ketika Yunho tinggal di rumahnya, Yunho selalu memuji sup daging buatan Junsu. Sup buatan Junsu yang kata Yunho adalah adalah sup daging terenak yang pernah ia cicipi.

Sungguhkah? Atau hanya alibi untuk mencari perhatian?

Ah, ini mengingatkannya kembali akan luka, aniya?

Jaejoong coba tak menghiraukan perasaannya lagi. Lelah. ia lelah. Cukup sudah semua. Ingat Jaejoong-ah, ingat. Yunho hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng. Tidak, tidak lebih.

Setelah rice cooker berbunyi 'Klik'. Jaejoong meletakkan semua makanan yang telah jadi ke meja. Meja bundar dengan luas kurang lebih 3 meter persegi itu cantik sekali ditata oleh Jaejoong. Namja yang masih setia mengenakan celemeknya itu, menatap puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Duduk sementara di kursi menghirup bau makanan yang panas dan lezat terhampar di meja. Mengugah selera makannya yang sudah tertahan sejak tadi.

Jaejoong melirik jam di dinding. Masih pukul 7 malam. Kemungkinan Yunho akan pulang jam 8 lewat. Jadi Jaejoong berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya dulu sebelum menyantap makan malamnya.

Dilepasnya satu-persatu penutup tubuhnya. Dan membuang bajunya sembarang. Ah lega. Jaejoong merasa segar tatkala air dingin itu membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.

Membalurinya dengan sabun dan mengkeramsi rambutnya dengan shampoo. Jaejoong mengosok-gosok tubuhnya lembut. Mulai dari ujung kaki mulusnya dan rampingnya. Satu persatu, kiri kanan lalu menuju perutnya. Lengan Jaejoong di baluri sabun lebih banyak. Ia suka sekali bermain dengan busa. Bahkan dulu ia pernah menghabiskan satu botol sabun cair dalam sekali mandi. Hanya untuk menghasilkan busa lebih banyak. Itulah Jaejoongie.

Lehernya di gosok merata hingga ke belakang cuping telinga. Setelah Jaejoong merasa semua tubuhnya bersih dan penuh busa, segera ia mengguyur air ke tubuhnya. Air dari shower beralir deras. Mengundang bunyi gemericik ketika menyapu lantai keramik.

Dengan mata tertutup, Jaejoong meraba dinding guna menemukan handuk. Dia mengelap seluruh tubuhnya hingga kering. Lalu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada satu-satunya di kamar Yunho.

Ketika melangkah keluar. Jaejoong sementara terpaku, baru teringat akan sesuatu.

Baju. Bajunya hanya ada satu. Baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu hingga tadi. Dan sekarang, baju itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dingin kamar mandi, basah kuyup. OMG! Jaejoong bingung sekarang. Otaknya berputar. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak mungkin hanya mengenakan handuk. Tidak, tidak. Tidak untuk dingin kali ini yang pasti tak mengasianinya.

Jaejoong masuk kembali ke kamar mandi lantas mencuci baju serta celananya dengan cepat. Berharap beberapa saat kemudian pakaian-pakaiannya itu akan segera kering dan layak ia gunakan kembali.

Namun apa yang terjadi? ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 30 menit kemudian.

Jaejoong masih duduk di sofa dengan handuk yang masih melilit di tubuhnya. Menutupinya dari dada hingga pahanya. Dingin memang tak memiliki hati, sebab Jaejoong sedang menggigil sekarang akibat ulahnya.

Ia tidak berani meminjam baju Yunho tanpa ijin. Jaejoong takut Yunho marah. Jika terus kedinginan seperti itu ia rela. Asalkan Yunho tidak marah dan benci padanya. Ia rela. Sungguh.

Clekkk.

Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu tertutup di belakanganya. Rupa-rupanya Yunho sudah pulang bekerja.

"Yunho-Hyung sudah pulang?" Sapa Jaejoong berdiri dengan memegangi handuknya agar tak melorot.

"Jae…"

Yunho beku. Matanya membulat lebih lebar.

Oho.. sepertinya ada yang terpesona. Kedua mata musang Yunho menatap lekat-lekat pada Jaejoong. Ia tak menyadari sendiri jika pandanganya sekarang telah bergerak naik turun. Menyensori tubuh Jaejoong dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Ah, Joongie tak sengaja mencuci baju Joongie, Joongie juga tak membawa baju ganti Hyung." Jaejoong menyengir kuda. Tersenyum cantik sembari menyatakan alasan akan kecerobohannya.

"-Mungkin sebentar lagi bajunya kering. Tenang saja Yunho-Hyung." Lanjut Jaejoong mantap.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus seperti itu." Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan melonggrakan ikatan dasinya.

"-Aku akan mengambilkan baju." Tambah Yunho selagi ia meletakkan tasnya ke meja dekat Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah Yunho-Hyung." Bantah Jaejoong cepat. Ia tidak suka merepotkan Yunho. Dan tidak mau, pasti.

"Ck! Dengarkan aku. Sekarang aku Hyungmu disini."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Suara piring dan sendok beradu. Memecah sunyi yang mencekam di antara ke dua orang itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan makan malam mereka tanpa berniat menambahkan sebuah percakapan sederhana.

Yunho asik menikmati nasi yang dicampurnya dengan kuah sup daging buatan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melirik sesekali Yunho merasa canggung sebab Yunho hanya diam sedari tadi.

Jaejoong merasa kakinya dingin hingga bagian paha, bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Bagaimana tidak , jika tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi kaki mulus tersebut.

Sudah 10 celana Yunho yang telah ia coba. Namun tak ada satupun dari ke-10 celana tersebut muat ditubuhnya. Semuanya melorot dengan tidak elitnya. Lingkar pinggang Jaejoong yang kecil sangat bertolak belakang dengan milik Yunho yang lebar.

Jaejoong juga hanya mengenakan kaos putih Yunho yang lumayan, errr. Transparan. Sebenarnya Jaejoong risih. Namum mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengenakannya.

Jaejoong sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho yang terlihat begitu menikmati makan malamnya. Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka percakapan harus terpaksa menelan pil pahit sebab Yunho sudah beranjak membawa piring dan mangkuknya ke wastafel.

"Yunnie-ah. Ah aniyo. Yunho Hyung." Jaejoong masih saja lupa akan panggilan itu. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepalanya dengan palu karena masih saja mengingat panggilan terlarang itu.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitas makannya menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho singkat tanpa balas menoleh pada Jaejoong. Malah menyibukan dirinya mencuci piring dan mangkuknya dengan tangan bergetar.

Jaejoong merasa sikap Yunho berubah jadi aneh sedari tadi. Tapi, Jaejoong menepis prasangka buruknya. Jaejoong hanya takut Yunho merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya disana.

"Joongie akan pindah secepatnya Hyung. Dan Juga, Joongie akan membayar uang sewanya. Hyung tidak usah khawatir"

Prank.

Yunho menghentikan acara cuci-mencucinya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Yunho dingin langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong-bengong dengan sikap Yunho yang benar-benar berbeda kali ini.

Bukankah kemarin Yunho sudah menjadi Yunho yang baik? Kenapa sekarang jadi dingin dan sangat aneh? Sebentar-sebentar jadi baik, kemudian jadi ketus dan dingin lagi. Apa Yunho adalah orang dengan kepribadaian ganda? Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

Daripada ia pusing, akibat terus memikirkannya. Lebih baik sekarang ia menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya, kemudian menonton tv.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Akhhh." Yunho berteriak dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di bantal. Ia mengerang frustasi. Ingin sekali ia mengubur dirinya sekarang juga di gurun gobi. Dalam dan dalam. Apalagi jika bisa, dia ingin sekali badai pasir menerbangkannya jauh-jauh. Sejauh-jauhnya hingga tak ada yang mungkin berhasil menemukannya.

Bodoh. Yunho Bodoh. Awalnya Yunho berpikir, setelah Jaejoong mengenakan pakaiannya, Jaejoong akan jadi seperti Jaejoong yang normal seperti biasanya. Dengan penutup lengkap pada bagian seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kecuali wajah tentu saja.

Tapi yang terjadi. Ya Tuhan, Yunho harus sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya. Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlihat amat sangat menawan di mata Yunho. Dan yang paling penting, dengan baju kebesaran miliknya Jaejoong terlihat begitu seksi.

Kaki mulusnya. Mengugah hasrat Yunho untuk mengelusnya.

"Akhh." Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya dapat mengerang pasrah. Yang paling tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong adalah adik kecilnya yang sekarang telah menegak sempurna.

Jadi sikap aneh Yunho?

Wajar jika Yunho seperti itu, aniya? Ia juga lelaki normal yang mana jika melihat sesuatu yang membangkitkan hasrat kelaki-lakiannya akan menginginkan kepuasan. Tetapi, akan menjadi suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal jika Yunho menyerang Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba. Itu namanya pemerkosaan.

Itu seperti scene daram berating 18++ yang biasanya ia tonton jika bosan. Jika bosan. Hanya jika ia bosan catat itu baik-baik. Sekarang ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan bosan.

Ia bisa bertahan untuk kali ini. Ia bisa melewatinya. Tapi Yunho tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali berikutnya? Berikutnya lagi?

"Akhhhh." Mengeranglah sepuasmu Jung Yunho.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tertawa tertahan di ruang tengah apartement Yunho. Air matanya hampir-hampir keluar karena terlalu kuat terbahak. Adengan konyol yang ditayangkan di televisi membuatnya sangat terhibur.

"Yah, Jae suk Hyung. Awas.. Yahh,,." Acara yang menampilkan orang yang tengah saling mengejar itu membuat Jaejoong jadi gaduh. Dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa kocok akibat kekocakkan orang-orang itu. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Tapi, setelah menyadari kecerobohannya. Ia kembali berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

'Jaejoong-ah kau bisa membangunkan Yunho. Dasar pabo' Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan. Yang terjadi, belum genap semenit kemudian, tawa lantang nan kerasnya kembali mengema. Bersamaan dengan itu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam, Jae." Tiba tiba Yunho sudah ada di sebelah Jaejoong. Duduk sembari mengucek matanya dan menguap.

Jaejoong meringis. Ia tahu, Yunho pasti terbangun akibat suaranya.

"Mian Yunho Hyung. Joongie pasti membangunkan Yunho Hyung. Mian. Joongie akan matikan televisinya. Hyung tidurlah lagi." Jaejoong mengangkat remote hendak memencet tombol merah.

"Andwe. Aku juga ingin menonton. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Cegat Yunho pada tangan Jaejoong. faktanya tentu saja Jaejoong tahu Yunho berbohong. Ia sudah mengecek Yunho terlelap barusan. Dan sekarang Yunho bilang ia tidak bisa tidur? Bohong lagi..

'Pasti karena Joongie kan?' Jaejoong menetapkan kesalahan pada dirinya. Namun ia tidak berani bertanya langsung. Ia takut, jika jawabanYunho adalah ia. Kendatipun ia yakin, namun di balik itu masih ada kemungkinan, aniya?

Hingga pukul 2 malam, Jaejoong masih asik menonton televisi dengan tawa lepasnya.

Ah, Yunnie sudah tidur.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping kearah Yunho yang tidur terduduk. Sehati-hati Mungkin agar Yunho tak terjaga, Jaejoong menaikkan kaki, membenarkan posisi tidur Yunho dan menyelimutinya. Jaejoong berjongkok di sebelah Yunho, menatap wajah kecil bak elien itu lekat.

"Yunho Hyung selalu seperti ini jika tidur" Jaejoong mengatupkan rahang bawah Yunho yang turun. Mulutnya terbuka agak lebar, menciptakan kikikan geli Jaejoong.

Bagaimana jika ada serangga lewat?

Pesona Yunho yang biasanya terlihat tampan, berwibawa dan berkarisma, sama sekali tak tertunjukan kini.

Terlintas akan kesedihan. Wajah rupawannya terlihat jadi sendu walaupun sadar ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Yunho Hyung tidak apa-apa? Kalian saling mencintai tapi tidak bisa bersama-sama."

"-Pasti sangat sakit aniya?" Jaejoong meletakkan tanganya di dada Yunho.

"Hyung-ah, Joongie janji. Joongie akan membuat kalian bersatu kembali….Apa, Hyung senang?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kesan melow amat kentara. Musik balada mengalun di antara 2 orang yang kini sedang saling menikmati secangkir kopi hangat. Sadar akan waktu yang menuntut, si namja dengan setelan jas dark blue menyempurnakan duduknya.

"Jaejoong. Dia baik-baik saja… Kekhawatirmu… Hanya membuatnya sedih Junsu-ah."

Junsu menegakkan kepalanya. Mengadu pandang dengan Yunho.

"-Aku minta maaf. Untuk segalanya. Tapi..

Aku masih belum menyerah Junsu-ah."

Yunho mengeser kursi, melangkah keluar dari restoran.

Junsu hanya mampu membeku sepeninggal Yunho.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu aniya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Terima kasih redb sampaikan kepada para pembaca yang masih bersedia membaca Fanfic ini. redb sebenarnya bingung, mau melanjutkan update Fanfic ini atau tidak. karena Redb kehilangan makna awal dari cerita ini. kalo agak nyeleneh, membingungkan apalagi membosankan, bilang ne? redb mau hapus aja sekalian. Biar ngak menuh-menuhin FFn.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sebelumnya redb ingin meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Kalian tahu atas dasar apa itu. Note author di chap 5. Redb minta maaf ne? Redb janji ngak bakal ngehapus Fanfic ini. ^^ seberapapun lelahnya, seberapapun sulitnya. Redb akan melanjutkannya. Kendati jujur, ini adalah Fanfic tersusah dari semua fanfic yang pernah redb buat. **

**Sekian saja..**

**Selamat membaca ne, semoga suka. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, SLIGHT HOSU,Yoosu,.**

**+Yihan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Angst, Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Leght: 6/-**

**Warning:**

**Typo(ss)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Teriak seseorang dari luar apartement Yunho. Suaranya terdengar nyaring dibarengi oleh bunyi ketukan pintu yang kian lama jadi tambah keras.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ada orang tidak?!" Lagi. Suara itu terdengar amat jelas.

Terusik suara di depan pintu, Jaejoong bangkit dan terpaksa menuntaskan acara bersih-bersihnya.

Siapa gerangan yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong sembari membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria bertubuh langsing berdiri dengan bayi kecil kira-kira berumur 1 tahun-an dalam dekapannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapanya ramah penuh senyum. Manis, merupakan kata pertama yang tepat mengambarkan paras pria tersebut .

"Annyeonghaseyo. Maaf, Tuan siapa?"

Siapakah namja ini? Tidak terlihat seperti tukang laundry ataupun pengantar makanan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat jika sedang memesan makanan. Apa Yunho-Hyung?

"Annyeonghaseyo. Mianhaeyo aku menganggu. Aku dan suamiku baru saja pindah rumah. Naneun Kibum ieyo."

Ah, Kibum. Pria dengan bayi itu bernama Kibum. Umurnya kira-kira 28 tahun-an. Pria dengan rambut sebahu yang tersisir rapi. Hidungnya melereng curam, matanya bulat dengan garis alis yang tebal. Pipinya sedikit cubby namun bibirnya merah cukup tipis.

Namja dengan atasan berwarna hijau itu tak henti melukis senyum. "-Kami ingin mengantar makanan. Kami memasak banyak hari ini." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Silahkan masuk." Jaejoong mempersilahkan Kibum masuk ke dalam apartement Yunho.

"Jae-ah. Siapa yang datang?" Yunho menguap, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakkan hingga hampir Jaejoong tak mengenalinya. Dia hanya mengenakan kolor polkadot setengah paha berwarna merah. Merentangkan tangannya yang bebas ke udara tinggi-tinggi.

"Yunho Hyung." Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Melihat kondisi Yunho yang err.. menciptakan pikiran kotor bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kibum melotot -melihat dengan mata terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Yunho-Hyung." Jaeoong menutup matanya seolah malu. Yah sejujurnya ia sangat menikmati dan tak ingin kehilangan pemandangan itu. Kendatipun begitu, jika di hadapan orang lain seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya sedikit memalukkan.

Wuss..

Angin menghempaskan diri ke tubuh setengah telanjang Yunho.

Merinding adalah kondisi yang paling tepat dirasakan oleh namja bermata musang tersebut.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah (?) Yunho menoleh ke arah tubuhnya.

Deg.

Ooo..

Blam.

Pintu kamar Yunho terbanting. Tertutup rapat-rapat

Yunho mengutuk diri dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo Bummie-Hyung. lain kali Joongie yang akan memasakan makanan untuk Hyung, otteyo?" Tawar Jaejoong ketika Kibum berkehendak pulang.

"Jaeongmal? Gomawo Jaejoong-ah." Kibum berbinar. Ia pasti menantikan sekali janji Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu. Annyeong Jaejoong-ah, Annyeong Yunho-shi. Say Annyeong Siwannie." Kibum mengangkat tangan bayi mungilnya untuk melambai. Dan respon si bayi, terlonjak-lonjak senang. Tertawa amat girang. Bayi 1 tahunan itu nampaknya telah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup pintu setelah Kibum dan Siwan benar-benar telah lenyap di balik pintu apartement Yunho.

"Kibum Hyung tetangga yang menyenangkan ya Yunho Hyung." Tutur Jaejoong jujur. ia senang bisa menemukan teman se-asik Kibum.

Kibum benar-benar cocok dengan Jaejoong. Maka dari itu mereka bisa cepat menjadi dekat. Dalam sekali pertemuan saja, Jaejoong bisa begitu akrab dengan pria yang kini sah menjadi tetangga Yunho tersebut.

Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dari mulai kesukaan, hobi dan juga acara televisi favorit. Dan bagi Jaejoong itu sudah cukup menyatakan kualifikasi Kibum 'amat baik' untuk menjadi tetangga barunya.

Jaejoong merapikan meja di ruang tengah yang penuh dengan cangkir-cangkir kosong bekas teh. Cangkir-cangkir yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menjamu kibum, ditambah cangkir untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

"Ne, mereka juga tentangga yang melelahkan Jaejoong-ah." Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Yunho tidak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya sekarang ia punya tetangga yang cerewetnya minta ampun. 2 kali lipat dari kadar kecerewetan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sudah overdosis.

Alih-alih beralasan akan bekerja, Yunho mengusir Kibum secara halus. Cara agar ia dapat terbebas dari gangguan tetangga barunya. Yunho lelah menanggapi semua pertanyaan dan topik-topik tak jelas Kibum.

Yang paling membuat Yunho kesal adalah, Kibum bahkan tak segan-segan memaksa mengaku bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah pasutri. Pasangan suami istri. Ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong mengelak. Tahu jawaban apa yang ia dapat?

"Ah.. Kalian kawin lari, aniya? Aku sudah menduganya dari awal." Sok tahu Kibum dengan mimik wajah mantap akan kepercayaannya.

Yunho jadi lebih-lebih geram lagi. Saat semua perkataanya ditumbangkan dengan tidak berbudaya. Bahkan ia baru berkata 3 patah kata, Kibum bisa menceramahinya 1001 kata, bahkan lebih. Kuping kirinya benar-benar terasa panas.

"Yunho Hyung. Joongie boleh minta tolong?" Jaejoong yang mencuci cangkir kala itu membuyarkan imajinasi Yunho yang hendak membakar Kibum hidup-hidup.

"Tolong ikat rambut Joongie, Hyung."

Nampak rambut panjangnya yang berada di sekitar kening amat menggangu. Jaejoong jadi geli sebab rambut-rambut itu mengelitiki leher dan wajahnya. Kedua tanganya penuh dengan busa. Jadi daripada nanti rambutnya bau sabun lemon. Minta tolong sedikit tidak masalah bukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil karet gelang di meja dan bediri di belakang Jaejoong. Dengan telaten ia mengambil rambut Jaejoong dikit demi sedikit.

"Gomawo Yunho Hyung." Terima kasih Jaejoong setelah merasa kulit leher dan wajahnya terbebas dari rasa tidak nyaman.

Akan tetapi dahinya jadi berkerut, heran. Jaejoong menengok ke belakang. Kepada Yunho yang sedang terpaku dengan kedua matanya terbuka lebar tanpa kedipan. "Yunho Hyung waeyo? Ada yang salah?"

Yunho masih bergeming. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup 3 kali lipat lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hingga rasanya kepalanya pun ikut berkedut-kedut seirama.

Desiran aneh menghinggapi dadanya. Perasaan ini bukan perasaan asing. Ia tahu ia pernah merasakan hal yang serupa. Tapi apa namanya? Ia lupa.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Aniya. Gwencana Jaejoong-ah." Kilah Yunho setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna.

Tengkuk Jaejoong sangat indah.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Bus putih cap kuda terbang melaju dengan mulus di jalanan kota Soeul yang lenggang. Mungkin karena hari ini hari minggu. Hari dimana para berkerja dan anak-anak sekolah selalu diliburkan. Pun kendaraan yang memiliki 8 roda itu hanya berisi beberapa penumpang. Yang mana salah satu di antara, Jaejoong. Duduk di deretan kursi dekat pintu. Asik menyimak siaran televisi di atas bus yang bergerak maju.

"Berita yang membosankan." Ucap salah seorang penumpang lain dengan nada meremehkan. Namja dewasa cenderung tua itu tengah duduk tak acuh dengan yang lain. Caranya duduk tidak menunjukan kesopan-santunan sama sekali -kaki kanannya ia letakkan di atas kursi penumpang lain.

Jaejoong diam, walau sempat menoleh ke arah namja tersebut.

Melihat halte pemberhentian makin dekat, Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Ancang-ancang untuk turun.

"Yak! menyingkir dari jalanku!" pria tadi mengumpat di belakang Jaejoong.

Mengalah Jaejoong menyingkir. Jaejoong melihat namja tua itu mengenakan kaos biru kumal. Bau tidak sedap sungguh mengganggu -menguar di sekitarnya.

"Yak! anak muda. Kau punya rokok tidak?" sisa-sisa bau alkohol sangat mudah terdeteksi oleh hidung peka Jaejoong. Pria tua itu bertanya dengan cukup santai. Hanya saja, mimik wajah yang menuntut itu memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidak tidak ketakutan.

"An.. Aniyo ajusshi." Mundur beberapa langkah Jaejoong menyahut.

"Aishh. Dasar!" Hampir saja Jaejoong terkena pukulan bila ia tidak merunduk menghindar.

Pintu keluar terbuka ketika pria tua itu hendak mengumpat dan melayangkan pukulan lagi.

"Kau beruntung kali ini." ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Fiuhh.

Jaejoong merasa lega. Pria yang bisa jadi seorang gengster itu telah pergi.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil Yihan dari kejauhan sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong dan Yihan sudah berjanji akan berangkat berkerja bersama. Setidaknya sekarang Jaejoong merasa aman. Ada Yihan yang akan menjaganya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju coffee shop, Yihan sesekali mencuri kesempatan merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Sementara yang di rangkul, hanya merespon dengan tersenyum. Jika yang lain melihat mereka pasti mengatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar romantis.

10 menit kemudian, Jaejoong dan Yihan telah siap di tempatnya. Menunggu pengunjung pertama mereka hari itu.

"Annyeonghasyo, selamat pagi! Selamat datang di LOVIE Holic!" Jaejoong tersenyum menyapa ramah pada seorang gadis muda yang memasuki toko bersama 3 orang sahabatnya.

"4 kopi latte." Pesan seorang diantara mereka. Gadis dengan rambut paling panjang. Sepinggang kira-kira. Dan 3 temannya yang lain menunggu di belakang sembari berceloteh ria -tepatnya bergosip. Para remaja itu sedang membahas topik mengenai salah satu boy band kesayangan mereka. Salah satu diantara mengelurakan tiket konser dan mendadak teman yang lain jadi histeris. Ramai sekali. Tapi Jaejoong suka, sebab pengunjung pertamanya sangat menyenangkan. Moodnya jadi naik sekian persen.

Jaejoong memberikan tabel pesanan ke arah Yihan. Dan disambut dengan ringan oleh Yihan.

"Gamsahamnida. Silahkan datang lagi!" dengan sebuah tanda hormat yaitu membungkuk, Jaejoong mengucapkan salam pada gadis-gadis muda tadi. Pelanggan yang baik. Jika dibandingkan dengan 2 hari yang lalu. Ketika seorang wanita dengan sombongnya minta ganti kopi hampir tiga kali. Dan berakhir dengan pembatalan. Jaejoong rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mencakar wajah wanita itu.

"Annyeonghasyo, selamat pagi! Selamat datang di LOVIE Holic!" sapanya lagi pada pelanggannya yang baru saja mendorong pintu kaca.

Jaejoong hanya dapat memandang pelanggannya kali ini dengan mata melotot.

"Yunho Hyung.." kata-kata pertama yang ia gumamkan.

"Annyeong Jae, aku ingin kopi susu hangat." Pesan Yunho pas di hadapan Jaejoong dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja. Seolah tidak satupun hal yang aneh yang terjadi dan ia lakukan.

"N.. Ne." Gagap, ucap Jaejoong bagai ia seorang dengan kelainan sejenis.

Tatapannya masih tak teralihkan -pada pembeli baru yang sudah duduk santai di salah satu meja yang terdia di coffee shop.

Jaejoong masih belum yakin jika namja yang di lihatnya adalah Yunho. Ketidakyakinannya beralasan. Ia hanya masih belum bisa percaya jika seorang Jung Yunho yang super sibuk datang ke coffee shopnya.

Jika bukan karena jarak coffee shop ini dengan kantor Yunho berjarak jauh. Jika di hitung-hitung, membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lebih dari kantor Yunho hingga coffee shopnya. Apalagi, coffee shop tempat Jaejoong bekerja, bukanlah cofee shop yang masuk dalam daftar coffee shop terkenal. Ia sungguh-sungguh penasaran, alasan apa yang membuat Yunho jauh-jauh singgah ke tempatnya bekerja.

Tapi bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong senang Yunho datang?

"Jae-ah. Ini!" Yihan menyerahkan nampan kayu pada Jaejoong. Nampan yang akan ia gunakan utnuk mengantarkan kopi pada Yunho.

"Jae-ah. Waeyo?" Yihan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong rapat-rapat. Ia mencari tahu apa yang sedang Jaejoong lihat dari pantulan matanya.

"Nugu Jae-ah?" Yihan menoleh kearah namja yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya, pun sedang menatap kearahnya dan Jaejoong.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong tersentak dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia mengambil nampan dan sontak melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yihan.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu kaku menyerahkahkan cangkir walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman.

"Jaejoong-ah, duduk sebentar di sini." Pinta Yunho dengan gaya khasnya. Santai dan tanpa ekspresi.

Turut akan perintah, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya walau ragu-ragu.

Setelah duduk dengan tidak nyaman, Jaejoong hanya menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tak coba mengawali untuk berkata-kata. Ia juga tidak tahu kata pertama apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Hampir 1 jam Yunho pun tak berbicara. Hingga ia langsung berdiri dan menuju meja kasir. Menyerahkah beberapa lembar won kepada Yihan. Lalu pergi tanpa salam perpisahan. Masuk dalam mobilnya pula Yunho tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam. Meksi awalnya bingung, dia tahu maksud kedatangan Yunho pada akhirnya. Yunho hanya ingin Junsu tahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Jaejoong bisa menerka itu dengan pasti, ketika Yunho membuka pintu mobil barusan. Ia dapat melihat Junsu sedang duduk di bangku belakang. Mencoba menyembunyikan diri namun tak berhasil jua. Namja manis itu terlalu mencolok.

Jaejoong berlari. Masuk dalam bilik toilet yang berada di belakang coffee shop.

Yihan mengekor. Mengikuti Jaejoong dengan cepat. Ia khawatir terjadi yang tidak ia harapkan pada Jaejoong. Namun ia hanya bisa berdiri pasrah ketika pintu salah satu toilet tertutup begitu rapat.

"Jaejoong-ah. Waeyo?"

Hiks.

Jawaban yang Yihan terima hanya isakan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Jaejoong-ah. Waeyo?"

Yihan tak letih mengetuk pintu, berharap usahanya berhasil sedikit saja. Akan tetapi, yang dapat ia dengar hanya isakan tertahan Jaejoong.

Hingga panggilan di depan dari pelanggan. Dengan tidak rela, Yihan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Bersebelahan, Jaejoong dan Yihan duduk di halte bis, menunggu bis terakhir datang menjemput mereka pulang. Jaejoong duduk merunduk, menatap kosong pada tanah tempat kakinya berpijak. Matanya sayu dan tangannya kerat mengenggam satu-sama lain.

"Jaejoong-ah Waeyo?" tanya Yihan lagi -sesudah ia memastikan bahwa saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk bertanya.

"Gwencana, aku tidak apa-apa Yihan-shi." bohong Jaejoong berupaya menutupinya dengan cengiran khasnya. Tapi mata bengkak Jaejoong tak mampu menutupi segalanya -sebesar apapun usahanya. Yihan dapat melihat kesedihan tersirat amat dalam dari sana.

Tapi mamaksa Jaejoong jujur pasti tidak berhasil. Ia tahu sekeras apa kekerasan kepala Jaejoong. jika ia bilang tidak, ya sudah berarti tidak.

Yihan mengulurkan tangannya, menggengam tangan Jaejoong di atas pahanya. Berusaha menghangatkan perasaan Jaejoong dengan secuil perlakuan hangat.

"Jaejoong-ah, perasaanku tidak berubah selama 3 tahun… Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah." Ucapan Yihan berefek besar pada raut wajah Jaejoong. Sisi hangat dari namja tampan itu menguar. Jaejoong dapat merasakan sejatinya perasaan Yihan. Jujur saja, ia merasa jadi lebih gundah karenanya.

"Jja kita pulang, busnya sudah datang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ajak Yihan sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk bergegas menaiki bus.

"Yihan-shi.."

Yihan menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong. "Ssst.. Jangan katakan apapun. Kau tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Jaejoong hanya pasrah ketika Yihan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di pundak lebar Yihan. Jaejoong yang memang merasa begitu lemas lantas menutup matanya untuk beristrirahat.

'Yihan-shi, kenapa kau begitu baik? Joongie bahkan selalu menyakitimu…Joongie minta maaf ne?'

Apa artinya Jaejoong telah membuka hatinya untuk Yihan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah, kita sudah sampai." Bisik Yihan pada Jaejoong yang masih terlelap di pundaknya.

Jaejoong mengeliat dan membuka mata perlahan. Mengusap lelehan liur di sudut bibirnya. Dengan gontai melangkah keluar bus bersama Yihan. Ketika bus telah beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba Yihan berjongkok di depan Jaejoong.

"Naiklah, lanjutkan tidurmu di punggungku." Suruh Yihan pada Jaejoong yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Dengan polosnya, Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yihan lantas merebahkan tubuhnya sesuai perintah Yihan.

Senyuman tipis itu melukis manis di wajah Yihan. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengingau tentang makanan. Yihan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

Dengan selembar kertas yang telah Jaejoong tulis sebelumnya, Yihan mengarahakan langkahnya pada sebuah pintu apartement. Di lorong apartement itu ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Clekk..

Pintu yang ia harapkan terbuka. Menyajikan sesosok namja rupawan yang mamakai jas abu dan dasi biru berjaris miring. Yunho, namja itu menatap tidak suka pada Yihan.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku mengntar Jaejoong pu…Ajusshi, kau yang tadi siang aniya?" Ucap Yihan tanpa pikir panjang.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ajusshi, kau yang tadi siang aniya?" Ucap Yihan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menatap bingung pada Yunho.

"Yihan-shi. Turunkan Joongie di sini." Kedua namja itu menoleh serempak ke sumber suara.

Jaejoong yang masih setengah-setengah membuka matanya menarik diri untuk beranjak dari kenyamanan yang Yihan tawarkan padanya.

"Gomawo Yihan-shi." Jaejoong sejenak membungkuk sebelum melangkah masuk tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi di sekitarnya.

Yihan hendak menahan Jaejoong. "Jae.."

Brakk..

Yang ia peroleh adalah pintu coklat itu terbanting dengan keras tepat di depan hidungnya dan tertutup rapat.

Yihan menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Orang aneh tadi sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Ia tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan dengan orang semenyebalkan itu hari ini.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba dari otaknya yang cukup cerdas menyerempet genius sebuah pertanyaan terlintas.

"Ajusshi tadi siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?"

Dengan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, Yihan mengacak rambutnya geram.

Ia harus mencari tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman keluarga park, tepatnya di lantai 1 kamar tidur bagi keluarga Park. Yoochun tengah terlelap dengan tubuh menyamping menghadap ke tepi ranjang. Sementara Junsu baru saja masuk dalam selimut untuk berbaring di samping sang suami.

Junsu tak mampu begitu saja menutup matanya, otaknya masih sangat sibuk berperang -beradu argumen. Bagaimana itu, bagaimana ini. apa itu dan apa ini. Ia gundah, cemas, dan khawatir. Memikirkan Jaejoong, kelakuan Yunho, perasaan Yoochun, nasib putra kecilnya dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Junsu beringsut, memeluk punggung Yoochun. Mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari tubuh suaminya.

Mengerang Yoochun, terganggu tidurnya. Ia membalikkan badannya lantas balas memeluk tubuh sang istri. "Junsu-ah. Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

"Aniya" kilah Junsu dengan suara tertahan oleh dada Yoochun.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat Jaejoong siang tadi? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Lalu apa sekarang?"

Hiks..

Isakan kecil Junsu terdengar di telinga Yoochun.

"Aku bersalah padanya Yoochun-ah.. Hiks." Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi. Junsu selalu membahas hal yang sama setiap hari bahkan setiap detinya. Selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Sssttt, itu bukan salahmu Junsu-ah. Aku yang salah, aku. Sebagai kakak aku tak mampu menjaganya dengan baik."

"-Mianhae"

Cup

Kecupan singkat itu mendarat di kening Junsu, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

_"Aku tahu apa yang kau coba lakukan lagi Yunho-ah."_

_ Ucapan Yoochun berlanjut "-Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Aku juga salah. Aku memaksa Junsu untuk menikah denganku. Jika saja 5 tahun lalu.."_

_"Kalau begitu, ceraikan Junsu." Potong Yunho seketika._

_"Aku akan menceraikannya jika itu memang kemauan Junsu"_

Sekelebat ingatan kecil kembali menghantui pikirannya. Saat perbincangan dari pertemuan singkatnya dengan Yunho sebelum ini.

'Junsu-ah Mianhae, aku merusak kebahagianmu. Setelah ini aku parsah. Jika kau menginkan aku pergi aku akan pergi. Jika kau mengingikan aku tetap tinggal maka aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Let Me Love You"**

**Main Cast: Yunjae, Yoosu, SLIGHT HOSU.**

**+Heechul, Inhwan & Other cast.**

**Gendre: Comfort and Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Leght: Chap 7/-**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Warning:**

**Typo(sSSSs)**

**YAOI(boysxboys)**

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong-ah, siapa namja yang kemarin? Dia benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun." Tanya Yihan jengkel. Jika mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam, maka darahnya akan kembali mendidih. Ia sungguh kesal dengan Yunho, yang dinilainya sangat kurang ajar.<p>

Tak tahu mesti menjawab apa, Jaejoong kelimpungan. Wajahnya memucat dan berusaha meyakinkan Yihan dengan jawaban yang sepintas otaknya mampu pikirkan. "Dia.. dia .. sepupuku.. ia dia sepupu Joongie."

Satu hal yang sangat pantang baginya untuk jujur. Apa yang akan Yihan pikirkan tentangnya, jika ia mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah mantan pacar kakaknya? Teman kakaknya? Atau orang yang begitu ia cintai?

Oh, tidak. Yihan pasti akan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan. Orang macam apa yang tinggal dengan teman kakaknya? Bahkan saudara saja bukan? Lalu alaan kenapa ia bisa tinggal seatap dengan orang itu?

Oh, tidak-tidak. Jaejoong pasti akan langsung dibawa kabur oleh Yihan.

Dengan cengiran khas, namja yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan Yihan itu berharap Yihan tidak akan menanyakan macam-macam lagi. Kebohongannya bisa jadi gagal. Bila Yihan bertanya lebih dalam lagi, Jaejoong tidak yakin jika dirinya tidak akan jujur –ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi seorang penipu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau punya sepupu se-menyebalkan itu. Dia bahkan tidak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk dalam rumah. Tuan rumah macam apa itu!" Geram Yihan berlanjut. Curahan hatinya mesti didengarkan oleh Jaejoong. Setidaknya jika ia datang dikemudian hari. Ia ingin layanan special plus-plus dari namja tak tahu sopan santun itu. Kekesalannya harus dibayar setimpal.

"Hehe. Dia memang begitu Yihan-ah."

Yihan melangkah lebih cepat dan berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Oh ia Jaejoong-ah bagaimana kalau sepulang kerja nanti kita ke bioskop. Aku punya dua tiket nonton, Otteyo?"

Ini lebih tepat disebut ajakan kencan aniya?

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah lagi pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jaejoong. Sedikit berharap setelah ini, Jaejoong bisa membuka hati untuk dirinya. Sedikit berharap? Anggap saja seperti itu dulu. Kendati faktanya ia berharap begitu banyak.

"Ehmm. Ok. Joongie juga sudah lama tidak ke bioskop lagi."

Anggukan mantap Jaejoong membuat Yihan berlonjak kegirangan. Yihan berlari sambil bersorak sorai. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang menilainya gila.

'Yes! Langkah pertama untuk merebut hati Jaejoong dimulai' sorak-sorai hati Yihan senang bukan kepalang.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat aksi konyol Yihan. Menghibur, Jaejoong sangat terhibur karenanya. Hatinya lebih baik sekarang. Walau tak utuh sembuh benar. Ia sungguh merasa lebih baik.

Ah, Merelakan orang yang disayanginya ternyata lebih melegakan dari apapun. Kendati jujur masih sakit, mungkin hanya di awal.

Kini ia akan lebih keras berusaha membuka hatinya untuk Yihan, Jaejoong ingin belajar melangkah maju. Tidak melihat masa lalunya yang menyedihakan –yang hanya mengingatkannya akan luka dan kebodohannya.

Ia yakin ia mampu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yihan mengganggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Seakan tak akan pernah melepaskan tangan indah itu –tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari dirinya. Di antara padatnya samudra manusia di jalanan kota Seoul sore itu, mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju bioskop.

Bersama Yihan yang terlihat begitu protektif. Mereka benar-benar terlihat romantis. Cukup membuat pasangan lain iri.

"Jaejoong-ah tunggu di sini, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar ne."

"Ne" Jaejoong meng-iya-kan lantas membiarkan Yihan meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi pengunjung –menyibukkan dirinya dengan tontonan lingkungan sekitarnya. Melihat begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ada yang bergandengan bersama temannya ataupun bersama pasangan mereka. Tersadar Jaejoong melengkungkan bibirnya tipis.

Ia juga akan segera merasakannya aniya? Bersama Yihan? Tentu saja.

Memang bersama siapa lagi?

Yunho?

Jangan berharap Jae..

6 menit kemudian Yihan datang dengan sebatang bunga lili dalam genggamannya. Lili putih itu benar-benar putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Bertangkai hijau juga sehelai daun yang membungkus mahkotanya.

"Yihan-ah" Jaejoong hanya mampu berucap demikian –menatap tak percaya. Apalagi sedetik kemudian Yihan berlutut di depannya.

"Jaejoong-ah, saranghae.." Kata Yihan seraya menyerahkan sebatang lili cantik itu pada Jaejoong.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Menyaksikan secuil adegan romantis yang dapat mereka lihat selain pada adegan di layar lebar.

Jaejoong jadi malu dan kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa –dengan tatapan orang-orang itu terasa menunyudutkannya. Hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong harus mengambil tindakan.

"Yihan-ah bangun, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Paksa Jaejoong menarik lengan Yihan untuk berdiri.

"Saranghae Jaejoong-ah" ungkap Yihan lagi. Ia menatap Jaejoong dalam dua bola mata hitam Jaejoong, menuntut untuk membalas.

Lama Jaejoong terdiam. Terasa ada lem super yang merekatkan bibirnya. ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Apalagi makin melihat tatapan orang-orang yang seakaan menelanjanginya -menuntut (memaksa) untuk ia membalas.

"N-Nne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat, namum cukup jelas di dengar Yihan.

Pun cukup membuat Yihan senang bukan kepalang.

Yihan berdiri lantas memeluk Jaejoong. Menciptakan sorak-sorai pengunjung yang sedari awal menonton mereka.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas. Memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia malu.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak Yihan pada Jaejoong yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Yihan.

'memalukan sekali' runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Tapi ini manis bukan?'

'Yihan-ah gomawo ne?'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yihan duduk bersebelahan menikmati film romantis yang masih terputar. Yihan menatap kearah Jaejoong yang masih fokus menikmati tontonannya. Tidak menyadari jika sekarang Yihan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. dan..

Cup

Jaejoong membatu. Terkejut seketika.

Ciuman singkat Yihan dipipinya, membuat Jaejoong tak mampu berkata apapun. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Hatinya terasa berdesir hangat. Ada setitik api kecil yang memberikan sengatan-sengatan –mampu membuatnya cukup senang.

Namun, tetap saja terasa ada yang beda. Ada yang kurang dan mengganjal hati kecilnya.

Kini Yihan menggengam tangan Jaejoong melanjutkan tontonannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, seolah kecupan singkat tadi hal yang biasa.

Jaejoong yang menoleh, menemukan wajah Yihan penuh dengan senyuman. Jaejoong hanya mampu tersenyum pilu sembari dalam hati berkata, 'Yihan-ah~'

Uhukk

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terbatuk.

Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet dengan Yihan yang juga mengejarnya khawatir.

Jaejoong masuk dalam salah satu toilet dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat sebelum memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat berbau amat anyir.

Uhukk..

Akhh..

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding lalu duduk di atas dinginya lantai toilet. Jaejoong merasa seluruh dunia berputar-putar. Kakinya menjadi layu, dadanya terasa perih, dan tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

TOK TOK TOK

"Jaejoong-ah Waeyo?!"

TOK TOK TOK

"Jaejoong-ah, Gwencana?!"

TOK TOK TOK

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Diluar sana Yihan mengamuk. Ia mengedor pintu keras-keras sembari meneriakan nama Jaejoong. Sebab rasa khawatirnya pada Jaejoong menjadi-jadi. Sudah hampir 5 kali ia menemukan Jaejoong selalu seperti ini. Jaejoong terbantuk tanpa henti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Sakit apa? Sesakit apa? Yihan ingin sekali Jaejoong berbagi dengannya.

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

Dengan cepat Yihan merangkul bahu Jaejoong yang baru saja muncul di balik pintu. Seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya juga, ia akan kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah pucat Jaejoong dan bekas darah mengering di bibirnya –membuat Yihan ketakutan.

Apa yang terjadi padamu Jaejoong-ah?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Gwencana Yihan-ah." Ucap Jaejoong lemah. Itu lebih terdengar seperti berbisik.

Setelah keluar dari bilik toilet dan Jaejoong memaksa tak mau pergi kerumah sakit. Yihan memutuskan mengistirahatkan Jaejoong bangku tunggu bioskop. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Bisa saja Jaejoong tumbang seketika. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Jaejoong merasa baikan, atau tepatnya berbura-pura merasa lebih baik. Jaejoong bahkan memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan melompat agar Yihan yakin jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Setelah ini kita kemana Yihan?" tanya Jaejoong mantap.

"Kau Yakin baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ah?" masih dengan nada khawatirnya Yihan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyengir, walau dadanya masih terasa amat perih. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalo kita ke game center? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain game lagi?" Ajak Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yihan sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada permainannya. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat amat antusias dengan game angry birdsnya –takut-takut jika terjadi yang ia-ia dengan Jaejoong.

Perasaan was-was masih terus menghantuinya tatkala Jaejoong kembali terbatuk dan hampir tumbang. Dan Jaejoong akan selalu menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong menarik Yihan menuju permainan lain lagi dan lagi, Jaejoong akan selalu berbinar melihat permainannya meraih score tinggi. Ia berkata jika bakat bermain gamenya belum hilang dan Yihan hanya mampu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sreet

Sebuah tangan mencekal lengan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong dan Yihan menoleh kompak pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Yunho-hyung." Lirih Jaejoong tak percaya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, namja yang mencekal tangan Jaejoong tersebut menarik paksa Jaejoong. Menyeret tubuh lemah itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tidak rela, Jaejoong mengerang dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan Joongie Hyung!..Hyung appo." Jaejoong menarik tanganya berlawan arah dengan tarikan Yunho yang mencengkram lenganya begitu kuat. Ia kesakitan.

Namun keratan tangan Yunho tak mudah begitu saja dapat Jaejoong lepaskan.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sedang sakit? Berhentilah bermain dengan orang seperti dia." Berang Yunho memaksa Jaejoong keluar dari _game_ _center_ untuk pulang.

"Lepakan Jaejoong!" Yihan yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak mungkin diam saja melihat calon kekasihnya tersakiti dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ajjushi!" teriak Yihan geram tidak terima. Ia mencekal dan mencengkram tangan Yunho, mencoba melepaskan gengaman Yunho dari lengan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan Hyung, tangan Joongie sakit!" berontak Jaejoong menarik lengannya.

"Pulang sekarang!" nada Yunho naik beberapa oktaf dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aksi tarik-menarikpun tak terelakkan.

"Ajjushi, Lepaskan Jaejoong! DIA BILANG DIA TIDAK MAU PERGI DENGAMU!" Yihan berteriak sembari terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari cengkraman Yunho.

Yunho terdiam setelah mendengar kata Yihan –cukup menyadarkannya.

"Benarkah? Kau bilang begitu Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Dua bola mata musang itu membiasakan aura menuntut penuh ancaman.

"A.. Aniyo. Yihan-ah, kau pulanglah. Joongie akan pulang bersama Yunho Hyung."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Akhhh!" Yunho berteriak gila di dalam mobil. Meluapkan seluruh kemarahan dan kekesalannya.

Setelah memulangkan Jaejoong ke apartemenya dan memastikan mengurungnya disana. Yunho memilih mengembalikan dirinya ke kantor. Tanpa kata pamit dan ucapan selamat tinggal, ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam kamar apartementnya.

Darahnya mendidih ke titik tertinggi begitu Jin Ki melaporkan padanya bahwa Jaejoong sepanjang hari terus bersama Yihan. Mereka berkencan dan melakukan hal-hal yang romantis.

Yunho benci itu. Amat membancinya. Ia tidak terima jika Jaejoong pergi bersama namja lain.

Cemburu? Aniya. Faktanya, ia akan menampik keras-keras makna kata itu. Ia tidak mau jika ia dibilang cemburu.

Ia marah. Ia tidak suka jika Jaejoong berpaling darinya. Jaejoong hanya mencintainya. Itu yang Yunho tahu. Jaejoong tidak akan mencintai namja lain selain dirinya.

Keegoisan Yunho makin kentara –karena dalam kamus hidupnya semua adalah milikinya harus tetap utuh menjadi miliknya.

Yunho yang egois?

posesif.

Entahlah..

Kita lihat saja, sampai kapan namja bodoh itu akan menyadari perasaannya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Brakkkk

Yunho membanting pintu kantornya –menjadikan pintu tak berdosa itu jadi korban kekesalannya.

Ia hempaskan tubunya pada sofa, menutup mata untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya. Namun, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya bayang-bayang wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat amat ceria bersama Yihan –semakin menyulut amarahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah…. Jaejoong-ah... Jaejoong-ah…" Yunho terus melafalkan nama Jaejoong sebab di otaknya hanya ada satu nama itu sekarang –terfokus dan terpusat pada titik yang sama.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jin Ki yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk terantuk meja.

"Wae Yunho-shi?" Jin Ki melangkah cepan menuju hadapan Yunho.

"Kirimkan makanan ke apartemenku."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sudah seminggu, sejak kejadian itu. Dengan polosnya Jaejoong meminta maaf pada Yunho dan mengakui kesalahannya yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Jaejoong tidak bersalah sama sekali aniya?

Jaejoong berusaha membuat suasana seperti sedia kala. Ia menuruti semua perintah Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong tak segan-segan melayani semua kebutuhan namja menyebalkan itu.

Ia pun rela menghentikan pekerjaannya di kedai kopi Yihan. Dan memutuskan semua kontak dari lelaki yang sangat mencintai Jaejoong itu. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong harus melakukannya. Itu demi Yunho aniya? Demi orang yang ia cinta.. aniya. Agar Yunho tidak marah lagi. Hanya itu.

"Yunho-Hyung ige mwoya?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah amplop yang isinya berceceran di lantai kamar Yunho. Niat Jaejoong membersihakan tempat tidur Yunho terhenti sejenak.

Yunho duduk di kursi sembari membaca buku menjawab santai. "Itu tiket pesawat ke Jepang."

"Hyung akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"-Wah, Joongie ingin sekali berlibur ke Jepang Hyung. Awal semester lalu semua teman Joongie juga pergi ke Jepang. Tapi Joongie tidak bisa ikut" Ungkap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunduk lemas. Ia jadi kesal jika diingatkan lagi kenangan itu. Waktu itu ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan baju-baju terbaiknya untuk perjalanan 5 hari-an tersebut. Tapi apalah daya Jaejoong, ia harus menelan bulat-bulat khayalan liburannya bersama teman-temannya akibat 4 jam sebelum keberangkatan, ia dilarikan kerumah sakit karena pingsan. Itulah akibat saking antusiasnya, ia jadi lupa mengutamakan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tiket pesawat itu. Jin Ki tidak bisa ikut denganku karena istrinya akan melahirkan. Kau juga bisa menjadi sekertaris sementaraku di sana. Itu juga kalau kau mau" Yunho melirik sejenak ke arah Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya asik sendiri membaca buku bersampul hitam itu.

"Jaeongmal Hyung? Jeongmal? Gomawoyo." Jaejoong melompat-lompat. Mengekspresikan rasa senangnya yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi kala itu. akhirnya, setelah sekian lama. Hari yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Tokyo tower, pemandian air panas, sushi.. Joongie datang…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merapikan kopernya. Meletakkannya di sudut ruangan, tempat yang mudah di jangkau. Hingga besok ketika ia ingin cepat-cepat berganti baju. Ia akan dengan santai melakukannya.

Ini sudah di Tokyo Hotel. Tadi siang ia dan Yunho telah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Sekarang waktunya ia untuk beristirahat.

Usai makan malamnya yang dingin dengan Yunho. Tentu saja dingin. Mereka makan restoran tanpa percakapan seperti biasa, jangakan percakapan berat, percakapan ringan saja segan. Jaejoong yang mempunyai kebiasaan berbicara selagi makan –mungkin ia harus merubah kebiasaanya mulai sekarang.

Jaejoong menempati bernomor 876. Kamar yang kini jadi tempat peristirahatannya. Ia senang. Sekarang impiannya untuk bisa berlibur ke Jepang terwujud sudah. Saking senangnya, bahkan malam ini rasanya matanya susah untuk terpejam. Maka ia memilih menikmati indahnya malam kota Tokyo yang gemerlap oleh lampu malam dan bintang di langit dari balkon kamarnya.

Angin malam berhembus, menyebabkan Jaejoong harus mengeratkan jaketnya. Dingin bagai musuh yang senantiasa menyerang ketika musim dingin segera tercipta.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Jaejoong hampir saja terjengkang. Kalimat tak diundang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari orang yang ada di balkon sebelah.

Namja itu melipat tangannya di dada –seraya melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Jaejoong sebelumnya. ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan juga celana kain kebesaran yang menjuntai hingga menutupi hampir seluruh kaki panjangnya.

"Yunho..Yunho Hyung mengangetkan Joongie." Jaejoong berguman dan cemberut kesal. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar. Yunho bagai hantu yang tiba-tiba saja ada disaat tak disangka-sangka.

"Tidurlah Jaejoong-ah. Kau bisa sakit kalau berlama-lama di luar." Ucap Yunho dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa. Santai dan cool. Bukan keren. Lebih tepatnya, dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari angin malam malam ini.

"Hyung saja yang bicara pada diri Hyung sendiri. Untuk apa lama-lama di luar kalau sudah tahu akan sakit?" ketus Jaejoong sembari menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

Tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong, Yunho memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana. "Aku beda Jaejoong-ah."

"Beda apanya? Joongie manusia dan Hyung juga manusia. Lalu dimana bedanya?" makin tak terima Jaejoong beradu argumen dengan Yunho.

"Hyung lebih kuat darimu." Ucap Yunho yakin.

"Joongie juga kuat Hyung" Balas Jaejoong semakin tak terima.

'Joongie kuat saat Hyung dan Hyungie berdua-duaan di taman. Joongie kuat saat Hyung memegang tangan Hyungie. Joongie kuat saat Hyung masih sangat mencintai Hyungie. Kurang kuat apa Joongie?'

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengungkapakan semua itu, tapi itu tentu saja tidak mungkin.

"Aku mengantuk Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidur dulu. Jalja."

"Jaljayo Hyung."

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang hilang di balik pintu balkon. Ia mendesah berat.

Berpikir ulang tentang semua yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup dan perasaanya.

Itu saat pertama kali ia melihat Yunho bertamu dirumahnya. Itulah saat pertama kali dalam hidup Jaejoong merasa jatuh cinta. Ia mengejar Yunho. Ketika Yunho mengungsi dirumahnya selama berminggu-minggu, Jaejoong bagai setan yang selalu menghantui setiap aktivitas Yunho.

'Pabo'

Runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Saat Yihan yang mulai kembali masuk dalam hidupnya –hendak memberi sedikit warna. Tapi ketika Yunho telah mengatakan tidak. Ia bahkan bak lilin yang meleleh saat api tatapan Yunho menusuk hingga ke hatinya. Membuatnya hangat dan ia tidak mampu untuk menolak.

'Pabo'

Kenapa disaat ada orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya, Jaejoong masih bertahan bersama Yunho. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan Jae? APA?!

_'Asalkan bersamanya, aku bahagia'_

_'Asal melihatnya, aku merasa sempurna'_

_'Asal ia disampingku, aku kehilangan semua rasa sakit'_

_'Dan itu pilihanku'_

Jaejoong memandangi lengannya di balik jaket yang membiru. Lengan yang Yunho cengkram amat kuat waktu itu.

_'Yunho memegangku, Yunho menyentuhku. Walau sakit. aku menyukainya._

_Cinta Joongie buta?_

_Cinta Joongie gila?_

_Biarkanlah Joongie buta dan gila. Toh,semuanya akan segera berakhir aniya?'_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hyung! Irona! Ini sudah siang. Jadwal meeting hari ini jam 9 Hyung! Ini sudah jam 8 lewat."

"-Hyung.. Yunho Hyung!" Jaejoong mengedor-gedor keras pintu kamar Yunho.

Sudah 3 kali Jaejoong melihat _house_ _keeper_ yang berjalan mondar-mandir membawa alat-alat pembersih. Dan Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Yunho Hyung! Irona!" Jaejoong kesal bukan kepalang. Ia ingin sekali membom pintu sialan yang masih belum terbuka-buka juga dari tadi.

Kriett..

"Hyung waeyo?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah melihat wajah pucat Yunho.

"Hyung sakit?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan Jae." Jawab Yunho sebisanya.

"Hyung demam." Tatap Jaejoong penuh tanya dan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Istirahat sebentar pasti sembuh." Ucap Yunho sembari berjalan sempoyonggan menuju ranjang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya masuk ke balik selimut tebal.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Menyentuh dahi Yunho yang terasa panas dipunggung tangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong datang dengan baskom berisi air es dan handuk kecil. Ia mengkompresnYunho, walau beberapa kali Yunho mengerang dan menolak. Jaejoong masih berusaha merawat Yunho sebisanya.

Melihat wajah damai itu kini, Jaejoong tersenyum agak lega. Suhu tubuhYunho nampaknya telah turun. Terbukti dengan termometer celcius yang barusan ia pasang menunjukkan angka 38 derajat.

Dengan segaja Jaejoong menyentuh pipi Yunho. mencoba merasakan lembutnya kulit namja rupawan itu. walau ia tahu tak mungkin memiliknya.

'Yunho-Hyung mianhae. Joongie mencintai Hyung.'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Eghh..

Erang Yunho bak pangeran tidur, yang baru saja bangkit dari mimpi panjangnya. Yunho mengeliat. Merasakan dingin dikeningnya.

Menoleh Yunho hingga menemukan Jaejoong tertidur dilantai dengan kepala bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong hingga berbaring sempurna di ranjang.

Entah perasaan apa. Yunho masih mencoba mencari tahu. Ada sengatan dan getaran aneh yang ia tidak tahu namun tak asing dapat di rasakannya tatkala memandang wajah damai Jaejoong.

Rasa bersalah? Kasian?

Yunho rasa perasaan itu bukan sejenisnya. Karena ia tahu. Ada senyum yang mulai terkembang lagi di wajahnya, semenjak ada Jaejoong dalam kesehariannya.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar lagi ketika melihat Jaejoong tertawa. Hatinya bergemuruh tak enak saat melihat namja cantik itu bersama namja lain.

Tidak bisa ia menghalaunya lagi.

Jatuh cinta aniya? Tapi mungkinkah secepat itu?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yunho dan Jaejoong di Jepang. Setelah Jaejoong bekerja menjadi sekertaris sementara Yunho. Ia jadi lelah sekali. Mengikuti Yunho pulang pergi dari satu restoran menuju hotel lalu ke perusahaan lagi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang dengan bahasa asing ditelinganya. Oh, kakinya terasa akan lepas. Mengingat di sana mereka kebanyakan mengunakan bus dan kereta bawah tanah.

Jaejoong memijat kakinya. Menoleh sengit kearah Yunho, mengeluh pasalnya Yunho bahkan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah Yunho orang kaya, kenapa harus mengunakan transportasi umum?

Kini mereka berdua sedang ada di taman dengan masing-masing membawa cup kopi hangat. Berbagi sedikit kehangatan di malam dingin ini.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke Korea." Ujar Yunho yang menyesap kopi hangatnya.

Sesungguhnya Jaejoong ingin pergi kebanyak tempat di Jepang ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, seharian ini ia begitu sibuk mengurus seluruh kegiatan Yunho. Semua keinginannya hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Kita diam disini saja Hyung. Disini saja cukup."

"-Aku sudah bisa melihat Tokyo Tower." Tunjuk Jaejoong kearah utara. Pamandangan kerlip lampu dari Tokyo Tower yang menjulng tinggi membumbung ke angkasa.

"-Aku juga bisa merasakan hangat walau tak pernah bisa pergi kepemandian air panas" Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya memegang bangga pada cup kopinya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali meski Ia tetap diam hingga detik berikutnya.

Tak tahukah jikalau otaknya kini terasa beku. Tak mampu berpikir dengan jernih setelah terpesona. Senyuman itu manis sekali, hingga mampu menunjukan sisi paling cantik Jaejoong, menurutnya.

'Oh, tidak. Apakah aku telah menghapus senyum manis itu selama ini?' tutur Yunho dalam hati.

"Hyung.." Kata Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"-Bolehkah?... Bolehkah Joongie bersandar di bahu Hyung? Sekali saja?"

Yunho masih hanya diam, tetap bergeming tak menjawab bahkan setelah Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Yunho.

Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Dengan keragu-raguan tanganya bergelak terulur, akan tetapi ditengah jalan ia semakin bimbang. Tangannya mengantung di udara. ia menarik tangannya kembali –mengurungkan niatnya merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

'Jaejoong-ah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu berat?'

Menoleh Yunho, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

'Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana bisa kau sekuat dan setegar ini?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho menyadarinya. Entah dimulai sejak kapan wajah Jaejoong semakin pucat. Kantung matanya jadi tambah lebar dan kulitnya menghitam. Beberapa kali ia menemukan Jaejoong mengerang dalam tidurnya. Menangis diam-diam membekap mulutnya –bersembunyi dari Yunho. Dimanapun itu. Bahkan tadi pagi saat hendak sarapan, tiba-tiba Jaejoong bersin bersamaan dengan darah merembes deras dari hidungnya.

Yunho panik bukan main. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Akan tetapi dengan tegas Jaejoong melepaskan rangkulan –menolak Yunho dan memaksakan dirinya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

Sungguh ironi. Saat-saat seperti ini. Seharusnya Yunho peka.

Kenyataanya ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Yunho terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mendengar suara Jaejoong muntah beberapa kali. Hingga suara air mengucur membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hyung. Aku mohon Jangan katakan apapun pada Junsu-Hyung" dengan wajah pucat nan memelasnya. Jaejoong yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi mencoba meminta pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. Walau dalam hati kecilnya berontak.

_Yunho ada yang harus kau lakukan! Kau akan menyesal!_

_Hentikan dia!_

_Katakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja Yunho-ah!_

_Jebal…_

Seakan hati kecil Yunho berteriak. Memintanya untuk bertindak sesuatu.

Yunho mengcekal lengan Jaejoong. Yang kontan membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya terkejut bingung. Hingga mata bulat bening Jaejoong dan Yunho beradu pandang.

Selang beberapa menit. Yunho masih tetap menatap mata Jaejoong. Memang otaknya memerintahkannya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Namun seakan tubuhnya beku –tak hendak bekerja sama.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan cekalannya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keherananya yang sangat.

Yunho meruntuki diri dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi sepengecut itu.

Yunho pabo!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Saat orang-orang mulai bertanya apa keinginan terakhir dari hidupku?_

_Jujur saja aku tidak akan bisa menjawab._

_Karena apapun permintaanku itu, mungkin tak akan pernah bisa terkabulkan._

_Jika aku meminta agar ia bisa mencintaiku (lagi), maka bisakah?_

_Tidak bisa bukan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kring

Kring

Kring

Telepon ruang tengah apartement Yunho berdering nyaring. Sekaan memanggil-manggil Jaejoong agar segera mengangkatnya. Dengan sapu yang masih ia genggam. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tengah dari dapur.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jaejoongieyo. Nususeyo?"

…

"Hallo?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada telepon yang tidak menunjukan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di seberang.

"Hallo. Jaejoongieyo. Nuguseyo?"

Suara terisak- isak di seberang telepon dapat terdengar walau samar-samar.

Jaejoong menutup kembali teleponya dengan bingung.

Sedangkan penelpon tadi adalah Junsu. Sang Hyung yang begitu khawatir dan merindukan dongsaengnya. Ia hanya mampu menangis saat mendengar kembali suara sak adik tersayang.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Kring…

Suara telepon kembali terdengar, mengusik Jaejoong yang baru saja hendak kembali dengan aktivitas bersih-bersihnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jaejoongieyo." Suara merdu Jaejoong menyebrang ke seberang.

"Jaejoongie. Na Bummie Hyung." Sahut ternyata Kibum.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Makan malamlah bersama kami. Aku akan memasak banyak hari ini. Hari ini siwan berulang tahun Jaejoong-ah. Kau bisa datangkan?"

"Ne. Bummie Hyung."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong masuk berbarengan dengan Yunho. Menyegit Jaejoong heran, pemandangan yang mereka lihat tidak seperti acara ulang tahun anak-anak pada umumnya yang ramai oleh teriakan anak-anak kecil lain. Ini bahkan terlalu sunyi.

"Bummie Hyung.." Panggil Jaejoong pada Kibum yang sibuk di depan penggorengannya yang berdesis.

"Jaejoongie kau sudah datang! Ayo masuk!" Sambut Kibum, seraya menggiring Jaejoong dan Yunho menuju meja makan.

"Mian. Kami hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan." Kata Kibum dengan tanpa mengilangkan senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Kalian tidak mengundang kerabat terdekat?"

"Keluarga kami jauh Jaejoong-ah. Dan mereka juga pasti sedang sibuk." Walau ada sedikit gurat duka dapat Jaejoong temukan, Kibum masih bisa tersenyum dengan begitu lepas.

"Ah ne." Jawab Jaejoong mengerti. Tak coba menanyakan lebih jauh. Tidak ingin mencoba mengorek luka yang pasti ingin ditutupi oleh Kibum.

"Annyeong siwannie." Jaejoong menghampiri siwan yang berada di kereta dorongnya.

Menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong Siwan berlonjak senang. Seraya berteriak antusias. Merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong Jaejoong.

Kibum yang telah usai merapikan meja makan mendekat dan mengalihkan perhatian Siwan dari Jaejoong. "Kau nampak seperyi ibunya."

"Jaeongmal? Joongie ingin segera punya bayi sendiri." Kata Jaejoong yang masih mendekap Siwan dalam pelukannya.

"Cepatlah buat Jaejoongie. Suamimu terlihat sehat, kau pun." Siwon tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka dengan cake bola-bola.

"Buatlah bayi, ayo nanti kita jodohkan dengan Siwan. Hehehe" Kibum tertawa mengoda.

Pipi Jaejoong merona malu. Ah, mungkin saja ia bisa melahirkan bayi seimut siwan suatu saat nanti.

Bermimpi lagi Jaejoong?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tawa riang memenuhi apartement sederhana itu. Walau malam kian larut dan bulan bersinar makin terang diluar sana. Tak mampu menyulutkan kebahagian yang mereka bagi bersama kala itu.

Akan tapi diantara 4 orang dewasa itu, tanpa Siwan yang telah tertidur sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Salah satu diantara sedang menahan mati-matian rasa sakitnya. Yaitu Jaejoong. Ia terus minum air putih hingga beberapa gelas saja. Andai saja ia bisa pulang dan mengerang dikamar mandi seperti biasa. Kali ini ia tidak ingin merusak moment-moment yang terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Sangat jarang melihat Yunho tertawa dan berbicara sebanyak ini. Yunho bahkan terlihat bak bukan Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu tanpa sadar.

Prang.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendoknya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit bukan main. Ia sungguh tak tahan lagi.

Darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Jae-ah. JAEJOONG! KIM JAEJOONG!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>an: Mianhae. Redb baru bisa update setelah sekian lama. sebenarnya draft untuk ff ini sudah selesai. tapi Redb belum sempat menulis lagi karena menulis ff lain. hehe mianhae.

terima kasih redb ucapkan kepada reviewer yang masih setia menunggu ff ini. terima kasih juga untuk reader yang telah memfav dan memfollow. dan silent reader. gomawo ne. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Kau tahu kapan hujan menjadi sangat menyebalkan?_

_Bukan saat ia membuatmu menjadi basah._

_Bukan pula saat ia menghadirkan petir mengetarkan bumi._

_Kau tahu kapan hujan menjadi sangat menyebalkan?_

_…__._

_Saat kau tak menginginkannya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Prang.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendoknya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit bukan main. Beriringan dengan darah mengalir deras keluar dari hidungnya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Jae-ah. JAEJOONG! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Kepanikan menyelimuti semua orang yang ada disana. Tak terkecuali Yunho yang memegangi tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mengerang kesakitan Jaejoong, ia cengkram lengan kemeja putih Yunho dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sembari menangis sebab tak kuat dengan rasas sakit dan nyeri yang menyerangnya tak henti-henti. Ia mencoba untuk tak menyuarakan kesakitannya, Jaejoong meringkuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Yunho.

_'__Yunho-Hyung. Tak seharusnya Hyung melihat Joongie seperti ini.' _Jerit tak terima Jaejoong dalam hati.

Hiks.

Ingin ia menangis keras, sejadi-jadinya. Ingin saja rasanya ia meminta pada Tuhan untuk menghentikan semuanya, termasuk hidupnya. Ingin sekali ia lenyap, bahkan tanpa jejak bayangan sedikitpun, sekarang juga.

Akhh..

Seperti hantaman berton-ton besi batangan di kepalanya. Sakit itu membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

Akhhh…

Terus mengerang Jaejoong dan mengerang hingga rasa sakit itu menuntun kesadarannya pergi. Sedetik setelah Kibum usai memanggil _ambulance._ Jaejoong terpejam sempurna dan tak hendak bangun lagi.

"Jaejoong-ah. Jae-ah. JAEJOONG! KIM JAEJOONG!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Menerawang entah kemana pikiran Yunho. Ia terus saja memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah Jaejoong yang telah mengering. Di luar unit gawat darurat _Soeul Hospital, _Yunho masih bergeming membiarkan 30 menitnya berlalu begitu saja.

Yunho tidak menyangka penyakit Jaejoong akan secepat ini mengrogoti tubuh malang itu. Yunho pikir Jaejoong masih dan akan baik-baik saja. Melihat Jaejoong begitu aktif dan selalu tersenyum begitu riang. Menyebabkannya selalu tak acuh.

Yah, Setidaknya hingga hari ini, ia tidak akan pernah berpikir hal itu lagi bukan? Setelah ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong berdarah-darah dan mengerang kesakitan sedemikian keras.

Huft..

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Tak ingin rasanya ia pergi. Hatinya tertahan di dalam. Perasaan cemas, panik, khawatir terus mendominasinya. Tak mudah lepas, teralih, pun tak tergoyahkan –mengarahkan setiap sel dalam otaknya agar tetap pada Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong, Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

_Aku.._

_Aku belum rela jika ia pergi._

_Hanya saja walau aku menolak, aku menginginkannya._

_Entah kenapa untuk melihatnya lagi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bulan purnama kali ini tertutup mendung –menyatakan hujan akan singgah di bumi sebentar lagi. Pekatnya gelap di luar sana serupa wajah Yunho yang menyimpan mendung cukup lekat. Dalam ruang kantornya yang tak bercahaya, Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia mencoba terpejam setelah berbaring.

Gelegar dan kilat menyambut derasnya hujan, membasahi seluruh kota Seoul dini pagi hari itu. Yunho menjadi takut. Ada ketakutan yang perlahan dan terus-menerus menariknya. Membuatnya selalu waspada, khawatir serta cemas. Yang ia pun tak tahu kapan semua itu telah dimulai. Merusak setiap pekerjaannya. Mengoyahkan perhatiannya dan menghancurkan keseimbangan otak, tubuh, pun hatinya.

Mencoba menghiraukan perasaannya, dengan kasar Yunho bangkit dan mengambil smartphonenya.

Ahh..

Yunho mendesah lagi. Untuk hari ini tak terhitung lagi, berapa kali sudah ia mendesah sepanjang dan seberat ini.

Memandang tak percaya pada _screenlock_-nya yang belum sama sekali ia ganti (lagi). Memang lupa atau memang sengaja, foto namja cantik yang dipasang oleh namja cantik itu sendiri menghiasi smartphone Yunho. Dengan senyum khas dan juga jepit jemuran yang mengantung ditelinganya membuat Jaejoong, orang dalam foto jadi terlihat amat manis.

_Pagi itu, tepat 2 minggu setelah Jaejoong tinggal di apartement Yunho. Usai menjemur pakaian, Jaejoong mengendap-endap masuk dalam kamar Yunho. Dengan jepit jemuran merah yang menggantung ditelinganya, ia Menggambil ponsel Yunho dan mengambil sebuah gambar dirinya sendiri dari kamera ponsel itu._

_"__Joongie yeppo" Bangga Jaejoong dalam hati. Tersenyum puas saat fotonya telah terpajang indah sebagai screenlock smartphone Yunho._

Lagi-lagi Yunho terdiam tanpa sebab. Jantungnya berdegup tak enak juga tubuhnya mendadak dingin.

Wajah cantik itu, walau terakhir kali ia lihat begitu pucat. Tetapi hanya dengan menatap matanya, Yunho sadar. Ada sesuatu yang luar biasa –mampu menghancurkan setiap lapisan pelindung nan kokoh dalam ruang hampa paling dingin di hatinya.

_Kim Jaejoong. .._

_Aku tidak tahu.._

_Mengapa Tuhan dengan begitu tega, tidak adilnya memasukkanmu dalam hidupku yang hancur._

_Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku yang bahkan kala aku menganggapmu tak ada._

_Masa laluku yang kuingin gapai lagi, masa saat cinta dia bukan lagi kebutuhanku tapi tujuan hidupku. _

_Kau tahu, kau membuatku terlihat amat jahat. Kau tidak tahukan jika aku juga terluka?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"A-.. Ahh" Hampir saja Yunho mengatakan 'Aku pulang!'.

Ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Karena jika biasanya ada Jaejoong yang menjawab panggilannya dan menyambut kepulangannya. Maka sekarang siapa yang bersedia melakukannya? Bodoh!

Yunho membuang tas jinjingnya ke sofa lengkap beserta tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa semua hal yang ia lakukan selalu dan terus mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong. Tak ada yang tidak, tak terhenti sedetik, tak mengenal tempat sekalipun.

Yunho menyentuh punggungnya yang merasa sakit akibat terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal. Yunho meraba bawahnya dan mendesah lega, setelah sebuah remote control televisi dapat ia temukan.

_"__Hyung, apa Hyung melihat remote televisinya? Joongie ingin menonton Running Man hari ini." Tanya Jaejoong mendekat seraya membawa se-cup besar ramen super pedas dari arah dapur._

Brakk.

Yunho melempar remote control televisinya sembarang dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Ia kesal, kau tahu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Serupa siang ini pula di kantor. Yunho tetap bergeming ditempat duduknya. Menatap tak berkedip pada layar ponselnya yang gelap –tak menyala. Ketika Jin Ki memanggilnya berkali-kali untuk mengajak atasannya tersebut makan siang, bahkan tak menyahut sepatah katapun membuat Jin Ki pergi dengan gurat heran berlapis di wajahnya.

Jung Yunho yang aneh.

Jika biasanya ada Jaejoong akan mengingatkan Yunho untuk tidak melewatkan makan siangnya. Maka hari ini. Satu pesan-pun tak masuk dalam ponsel Yunho. Sekalipun ada, itu hanyalah pesan dari operator seluler brengsek yang membuat Yunho terus berharap dalam ketidakadaan.

_'__Yunho-Hyung jangan lupa makan siang ne..:)'_

_'__Hyung hari ini Joongie menghabiskan satu panci ramen untuk makan siang. Hyung ayo makan! %^^%'_

_'__Mari makan Hyung.. Joongie baru saja makan bersama Yihan. Segelas jus strobery benar-benar menyegarkan Hyung. ^^/'_

_'__Hyung, ada restoran cumi dekat kantor Hyung, Yihan bilang cumi bakar disana enak. Makan siang disana pasti menyenangkan.'_

_'__Menurut penelitian, makan siang membantu meningkatkan produktivitas Hyung. Jadi, nikmati makan siang Hyung. Selamat makan Hyung..'_

_'__Hyung..'_

_'__Hyung…'_

_'__Hyung..'_

BRAKKK…

Yunho membanting ponselnya dengan kasar, hingga layarnya pecah dan baterainya terlepas begitu saja. Ponsel malang itu ia tatap dengan penuh emosi –marah dan benci.

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanya. Ia benci itu. ia tidak suka keadaannya sekarang ini.

Tidak mengerti, kenapa selalu namja itu yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa bahkan ketika ia tertidur, ia akan memimpikan namja itu. Ketika ia telah bersama orang lain, ia masih terbayang wajah manis itu ketika tertawa bahagia.

Yunho tidak suka, ia benci mendapati kekacauan hatinya seperti sekarang ini. ini lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan dulu kala Junsu meninggalkannya. Dulu ia masih bisa beraktivias dengan baik. Dulu ia masih bisa tidur denyak nyenyak. Ia tidak pernah dihantui sepanjang hari seperti sekarang.

Ia tidak suka.

Ia terlihat menyedihkan aniya?

Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaanya.

Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Ia tidak bisa bila tanpa Jaejoong.

Itulah faktanya, bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yunho merendam seluruh tubuhnya di-_bath up._ Menenggelamkan jiwa dan raganya yang lelah selama beberapa hari belakangannya ini.

Glup..

Suara gelembung udara yang Yunho hasilkan saat mengeluarkan karbon dioksida yang mendesak di paru-parunya.

Glup. Glup.

Walau itu mampu memecahkan keheningkan dan membuatnya sedikit terfokus. Tetap saja Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang penuh, terdesak oleh bayang-bayang Jaejoong. Tanpa Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya goyah dan berantakkan.

Walau ia coba menepis segala perasaannya dengan logika. Ternyata logikanya tak cukup kuat mengalahkan perasaannya.

'_Hiks'_

_'__Hyung. Joongie benar-benar bodoh aniya?'_

_'__Minahae Hyung, Mian karena Joongie mencintai Hyung.'_

Glup. Glup GlupGlup..

AKHHH!

Tiba-tiba Yunho keluar dari air sembari berteriak dan terengah. Ketika suara nan menyedihkan itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Semua saraf dan ototnya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Tensentak. Dengan sekali sentakan tanpa basa-basi, Yunho bangkit dan menyambar handuknya kasar. Dengan tatapan mantap ia keluar dari kamar basah tersebut.

Ada hal yang harus ia luruskan malam ini.

Harus.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pukul 21.00 malam ini rumah sakit pusat kota Seoul ini tampak masih ramai. Terbukti dari beberapa pasien dan beberapa pengunjung yang masih memunuhi lobi dan lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Yunho. Entah sajak kapan ia sudah berdiri di depan ruang rawat inap Jaejoong. Ia mengantungkan tanganya di hendle pintu kamar itu dengan tubuh membeku. 1 jam lebih kira-kira ia telah berdiri di sana dan bergeming.

Melalui kaca transparan yang berada ditengah-tengah pintu nila itu, Yunho bisa dengan cukup jelas memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang damai walau setengah wajahnya telah dikuasai oleh masker oksigen. Ia masih belum sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kenyataan pahit itu membuat Yunho bahkan tak bisa untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, dengan tekad atau kebodohan yang mungkin merangsukinya, Yunho masuk dalam kamar perawatan Jaejoong. Membiarkan dirinya duduk disamping ranjang namja cantik itu dan menyentuh tangan ringkihnya.

Hangat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. Hatinya terasa penuh dan Yunho tahu itu.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah pucat itu dan membiarkan hatinya diisi ulang dengan pertemuan yang bagai membakar secara perlahan seluruh kerinduan yang bersarang dihatinya.

'_Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong-ah.'_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadari bahwa ia tertidur semalaman dengan terduduk, bersandar pada sisi ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho menguap dan spontan terbatuk –tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat kedua mata Jaejoong yang berkedip-kedip.

"Kau.. Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yunho seraya segera menekan tombol merah yang berada tak jauh di atas kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lemah. Menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak tergambarkan. Bibir putih pucat di balik masker oksigen itu masih belum terbuka. Dan Yunho tahu bahwa pasti sangat sulit untuk Jaejoong untuk bergerak normal setelah seminggu penuh terbaring tanpa sadar.

3 menit kemudian, setelah diam yang menyelimuti keduanya terhancurkan oleh kedatangan dokter Oh dan beberapa suster yang memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho menyingkir. Kehadirannya disana tidak membantu dan itu pasti sangat menggangu.

"Keluarga pasien?" Suster muncul dari balik pintu menatap Yunho penuh tanya.

"A.. Aku .. Aku kakaknya suster." Spontan Yunho menjawab dan Suster itu mengangguk.

"Mengenai kondisi pasien tuan Kim, dokter Oh ingin bicara dengan anda di ruangannya. Silahkan ikut saya."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yunho duduk gelisah kursi tunggu ruang kerja dokter Oh. Terasa ada ribuan paku yang menancap tajam di atas kursinya.

Ia melirik jam berkali-kali. Entah jam tangannya sendiri atau jam hello kitty yang terpajang begitu elok dimeja kerja kayu dokter Oh.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan.." Sapa dokter Oh, sembari duduk di kursi empuk kebangaannya.

"Saya Yunho. Jung Yunho." Aku Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dengan tidak sabaran menanti kata-kata yang akan dokter Oh katakan padanya.

"Baiklah Tuan Jung. Anda keluarga pasien leukimia Kim Jaejoong benar?" Dokter Oh duduk dengan santai meletakkan stetoskopnya ke meja.

"Ne. saya.. Sepupu.. ia saya sepupu Jaejoong." Walau Yunho berusaha mati-matian menutupi kegugupannya. Dokter Oh sudah tahu pasti, bahwa Yunho gugup lebih dari sekedar kategori sangat.

"Tapi tadi suster Jang bilang anda kakaknya?" Tatap dokter Oh penuh selidik.

"Saya.. Saya kakak sepupunya dok. Ne, saya kakak sepupunya." Jawab Yunho panik. Bohong Jika ia mengatakan kalau ia adalah pacar Jaejoong bukan? Kendati mengatakan bhaw ia adalah kakak sepupu Jaejoong pun merupakan sebuah kebohongan. Ia lebih suka memilih pilihan yang kedua rupanya.

"Baiklah. Anda tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Saya hanya sedikit bercanda. Sama halnya dengan anda, kebanyakan keluarga pasien akan selalu tegang jika berhadapan dengan saya. Bukankah saya cukup tampan?" ucap dokter dengan mata sipit itu dengan percaya diri sekali.

"Hahaha. Saya hanya bercanda. " sadar akan rahang Yunho yang mulai mengeras, dokter Oh pun beralih menatap dengan wajah serius. Dan seketika membuat jantung Yunho memompa dengan keras.

"Saya langsung keintinya saja. Anda tau kan jika 3 bulan lalu Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan melalukan operasi sumsum tulang belakang dirumah sakit kami. Tapi sesuatu terjadi, ketika ia kabur dari rumah sakit. Yang saya tahu ia bertengkar hebat dengan kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah lagi datang kerumah sakit bahkan untuk menebus obat-obatnya, yang seharusnya tidak boleh ditinggalkannya. Kendati ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan tersadar, kondisi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak stabil. 1 minggu adalah waktu yang tersisa untuknya untuk bisa melakukan operasi sumsum tulang belakang. Jika ia menolak. Saya akan mengusahan yang terbaik yang saya bisa"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding memejamkan mata. Menahan dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Sangat sulit untuk bisa bernapas normal ketika beribu-ribu kata dokter Oh meluncur bebas dan seolah menyudutkannya dalam dinding penuh duri.

1 minggu dia bilang?

Kau dengarkan? Hanya ada 1 minggu.

'_Kami sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik. Tapi obat-obat itu tidak akan berefek apapun. Operasi juga hanya akan berhasil jika ia sendiri yang menyakini itu akan berhasil.'_

Yunho mendesah lalu memaksa tubuhnya menjauhi ruang kerja dokter Oh, yang terasa dingin dan menakutkan. Dan dengan tidak bersemangat, Yunho menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Suara tangis itu sayup-sayup menyuarakan kesedihan, Yunho membuka pintu dan menemukan Junsu yang sedang menangis meraung-raung memeluk Jaejoong. Yoochun juga sedang berdiri disana menatap haru pada Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang melepas rindu.

Mereka. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun serempak menoleh kearah kedatangan Yunho. Seketika itu pula aura di dalam rungan itu menjadi suram.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hyungie-ah…Yunho Hyung." Jaejoong berujar lirih sekuat yang ia mampu. Menatap Yunho dan Junsu bergantian dengan tatapan yang amat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Wae Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Junsu sembari mendekat lebih dekat dengan dongsaeng tercintanya.

Yunho dan Junsu mengerutkan keningnya- heran bukan main. Tatkala Jaejoong mengambil tangan kanan Yunho dan tangan kiri Junsu. Meletakkan tangan Yunho di bawah tangan Junsu.

"Hiduplah bahagia.

Tidak ada yang menghalagi kalian lagi.

Joongie akan sangat senang sekarang.

Tugas Joongie sudah selesai…Hyungie dan Yunho Hyung harus terus bersama."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Annyeong semua. Lama tak bertemu dengan reader sekalian. Redb update untuk menghilang lagi. Semoga suka. Annyeong. ^^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jika mencintaimu adalah dosa terbesarku, maka memilikimu adalah dosa terindahku._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hiduplah bahagia. Tidak ada yang menghalagi kalian lagi. Joongie akan sangat senang sekarang." Seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Jaejoong menandakan betapa leganya ia. Tak luput dengan setitik air mata mengalir disudut kiri mata Jaejoong –yang awalnya sudah mati-matian ia tahan, namun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Tugas Joongie sudah selesai…Hyungie dan Yunho Hyung harus terus bersama." Dibalik wajahnya yang pucat, ada banyak sekali beban yang tiba-tiba terasa terbang satu-persatu. Ringan dan membuatnya merasa benar-benar nyaman. Kendati tetap saja itu terasa sakit, Jaejoong yakin pilihannya adalah yang terbaik.

Sama seperti semula. Bahwa cintanya tak mesti memiliki, aniya?

Dia tidak ingin egois. Junsu adalah Hyungnya. Dan Yunho Hyung juga berhak untuk bahagia.

Junsu menahan napasnya. Menggeleng ringan, Ia tidak bisa berkutik dan mengungkapkan apapun atas keadaan yang kini menimpanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Disatu sisi hatinya berontak. '_Ini tidak benar, tidak bisa'_. Disisi lain, ia menginginkannya. Entah yang mana bisikan malaikat atau hasutan setan. Junsu benar-benar bingung. ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar.

Tiba-tiba kedua kakak beradik itu serempak memandangi Yunho dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Lontaran kata-kata tak terduga itu cukup membuat kakak beradik itu tercengang. Terutama oleh Junsu, yang tampak terpaku begitu hebat.

"Mian Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

"-Mianhae. Jaejoong-ah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dia tidak tahu entah sejak kapan, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia telah menyadarinya.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Mian Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

"-Mianhae. Jaejoong-ah, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Penuh dengan ketegasan. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat sedikitpun keraguan disana.

Jaejoong pun bisa tahu pasti. ia bisa tahu itu hanya dari helaan napas Yunho saja. Ia sadar. Akan tapi, ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini, tidak akan mudah baginya untuk menyerah dan mundur. Dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, diatas rasa cintanya yang telah ia bakar hingga menjadi abu, ia akan membiarkan Yunho Hyung dan Junsu hyungnya untuk bahagia bersama.

"Keluar… Joongie ingin sendiri Hyung."

Jaejoong melepas tangan Junsu dan Yunho. Menutup matanya, yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Junsu dan Yunho pergi –membiarkannya sepi dalam kesendirian.

"Joongie mohon." Tuturnya pelan.

Yunho terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia paham. Ini akan sulit bagi Jaejoong terima. Yang pada awalnya-pun ia tak bisa menerima bahwa yang dirinya inginkan adalah Jaejoong. Jika ini adalah dahulu –kala ia begitu menginginkan Junsu kembali kepadanya-, maka ia akan menerima dengan senang hati keinginan Jaejoong. Bukankah itu mimpi yang sejak awal ia harapkan? Akan tetapi… Tetapi, kini semuanya telah berubah. Jaejoong, namja cantik itu. Namja kekanak-kanakan itu membuatnya gila.

Yunho menghela napas kecil. "Arra, Aku pergi"

Mengengar langkah sepatu menjauh, Jaejoong semakin kerat menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hati ingin menghalau, tapi bersikeras untuk berpegang teguh pada pilihannya. YUNHO BUKAN UNTUKNYA.

_ '__Hyung. Kenapa Hyung membuat Joongie seperti ini?_

_Hyung, Hyung pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dengan Junsu Hyung._

_Hiduplah bahagia bersama dimasa depan._

_Hyung.._

_Hyung, Joongie mencintai Hyung._

_Tapi Hyung tahu?_

_Joongie sudah rela jika Hyung bersama Su-ie Hyung._

_Hyung, Joongie tidak ingin bodoh lagi._

_Cukup Hyung._

_Jebal'_

Clekkk.

Mendengar suara pintu terkunci, Jaejoong baru berani membuka kedua matanya. Melihat kamarnya telah kosong. Junsu pasti keluar mengejar Yunho. Jaejoong memandang nanar keluar Jendela yang basah oleh gerimis.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Jaejoong memegangi hidungnya. Tersenyum getir tatkala melihat lendir merah berbau anyir menghiasi tangannya.

Seperti inilah akhirnya bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Junsu berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong –berhadap-hadapan. Saling beradu pandang.

"Aku tahu Jaejoong akan sulit percaya." Yunho berkata penuh emosi.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta padanya." Matanya seakan menyala-nyala mengungkapakan betapa seriusnya ia akan apa yang ia lontarkan tanpa henti.

Junsu tak menjawab. Ia terdiam dengan memandang dalam kedua mata Yunho yang menyala penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah." Lanjutnya lantas berjalan begitu saja melewati Junsu. Meninggalkan namja manis itu terpaku sendirian.

Junsu berbalik, memandangi punggung Yunho hingga hilang di balik dinding rumah sakit.

Junsu memegangi pipinya, dan menemukan setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

Hiks

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Desiran angin sore yang kaya akan uap air menghempaskan rambutnya yang terurai –memanjang hingga menutupi hampir seluruh lehernya. Namja cantik yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit itu duduk diam diatas kursi roda, sembari menikmati pemandangan kota seoul dari atap rumah sakit yang nampak amat asri.

Pepohonan kecil dan taman air mancur di sana membuatnya nyaman. Pun sebuah kincir angin kayu yang berdiameter tak lebih dari 1 meter menjulang membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi memainkannya.

Jaejoong duduk diatas kusi rodanya berteman selimut. Bersama beberapa pasien lain, meski masing-masing memiliki kesibukannya sendiri. Ia memandang langit berselimut awan berlukis jingga. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Matanya hanya sesekali berkedip. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Umma, Appa apakah menyenangkan diatas sana?" Ucap Jaeoong lirih.

"Apakah disana sedamai ini? Umma…. Appa.."

Wussshh

Angin bertiup dengan cepat. Seakan-akan menjawab tak pasti pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum. Menafsrikan jawaban tak pasti itu dengan persepsinya sendiri. Dan baginya itu lucu kau tahu?

"Jaejoong-ah"

Suara itu menyadarkannya. Suara berat lelaki itu membuatnya tersadar. Terkesan tergesa, Jaejoong memutar kursi rodanya hendak meninggalkan si pemilik suara.

"Joongie kau mau kemana?" dengan refleks namja itu memegangi kursi roda Jaejoong.

"Lepas Hyung. Joongie mau ke kembali ke kamar"

Tak rela ditinggalkan, Yunho mencoba menawarkan bantuan. "Baiklah, biar Hyung antar."

Yunho tahu Jaejoong tak boleh sama sekali kelelahan. Berjalan jauh adalah hal yang mustahil ia lakukan. Hingga mau tak mau Jaejoong mesti menggunakan kursi roda kemanapun ia mau pergi.

"Hyung pulanglah." Ujar Jaejoong mengusir.

"Ani, Hyung akan menjaga Joongie mulai sekarang." paksa Yunho, namja itu bersikeras.

"HYUNG KKAAA!" Jaejoong berteriak lantang nan keras.

"Jebal." Lirih Jaejoong akhirnya. Jaejoong merunduk dan menarik kursinya menjauh.

Dengan tidak rela, Yunho melepas kursi roda Jaejoong dan membiarkannya pergi.

_"__aku tidak akan menyerah Jaejoong-ah"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Sebatang lili ia gengam. Dengan mengenakan kemeja bunga-bunga dan juga celana longgar. Ini adalah hal gila pertama yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia telah memasang mukanya tebal-tebal. Sifat kerasnya sudah ia lunturkan sejak kemarin.

Demi keteguhan hatinya atas rasa cintanya yang kian tak terelakan.

Demi Jaejoong. Agar Jaejoong percaya akan ketulusan Yunho.

Yunho tidak peduli gosip apa yang akan beredar nanti. Ia tidak peduli kau tahu?

Yunho tersenyum amat mantap ketika membuka pintu.

Ckleekk..

"Jaejoo…."

"…"

"…"

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang meringkuk di lantai dengan darah yang terus termuntahkan dari mulutnya.

Yunho panik membuang bunga lilinya sembarang, seketika meraih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jae.. Jae, kau kenapa?!"

"Keluar Hyung!" seraya menutup mulutnya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho. Sekuat yang ia bisa mencoba bangkit. Tertatih-tatih berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Termenung, Yunho terdiam. Tercegang menatap genangan darah yang tercipta di lantai dan membekas si tubuhnya.

"_Jae, Jaejoong-ah"_

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Jae! Kim Jaejoong! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Yunho mengetuk, lebih tepatnya mengedor pintu kamar mandi setelah ia dapat bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

Suara erangan masih bisa didengar. Meski Jaejoong sudah mati-matian menutup mulutnya. Menghindari lolosnya suara menyakitkan itu, berharap tak seorangpun mengiba dan mengasihani dirinya. Ia tidak suka itu.

Ia kuat kau tahu?

"Jebal, Jae. Aku mohon. Aku menghawatirkanmu." Yunho memelas, nada suara nan memelas itu begitu pilu. Genangan air mata itu hampir saja menjadi hujan jika saja Jaejoong tidak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Hyunhh..eghh." kendati Jaejoong membuka pintu, wajahnya pucat pasi dan darah kering menghiasi mulut dan pakaian Jaejoong, malah membuat kepanikan Yunho menjadi-jadi.

"JAE!" Yunho segera menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung kearahnya. Memerangkap Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh ringkih itu terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"JAE! KIM JAEJOONG!"

"_Jebal, Jangan tinggalkan aku jae. Jebal. KIM JAEJOONG!"_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Telah berbagai macam cara dilakukan Yunho agar Jaejoong percaya bagaimana sejatinya perasaannya. Yah pada akhirnya, tetap saja Jaejoong masih bersikukuh untuk tak menerima Yunho.

Seperti pagi ini ketika Yunho bertemu Jaejoong di depan kamarnya.

Yunho bersimpuh, dengan lili putih yang ia sodorkan kepada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Hyung. Apa berbohong adalah salah satu bakat Hyung? Geumanaja.. Jebal gemanhae Hyung.." katanya lirih. Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho memohon.

Melihat Yunho diam, Jaejoong mengiring kursi rodanya menjauh. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membisu –diam seribu bahasa.

Tidak semudah itu ia percaya. Tidak setelah semuanya yang terjadi. TIDAK!

* * *

><p>Jaejoong belum pergi. Belum waktunya Jaejoong pergi. Oh ia, kejadian waktu itu hanya ganjaran untuk Yunho. Cukup pantas untuk Yunho bukan? Meski Jaejoong sempat kritis semalaman, tapi ternyata Tuhan belum mengijinkan namja cantik itu kembali pulang.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"__Dokter Oh, tidak adakah cara untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong?"_

_ "__Hanya dengan operasi. Sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok sangat sulit ditemukan Yunho-shi. Mianhamnida."_

Kata-kata itu masih tergiang dengan jelas di indra pendengaran Yunho. Ia sama sekali belum tuli kan?

Di salah satu bangku di sudut gereja, Yunho termenung memandang wajah patung Yesus tersalib. Memberinya seribu pertanyaan.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya dalam 29 tahun hidupnya, Yunho kembali ke gereja untuk berdoa. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, pertama dan terakhir kali ia menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini kira-kira 20 tahun yang lalu. Atau benarkah? Ah, ia juga tidak yakin.

Air mata Yunho mengalir tak tertahan. Ia membeberkan kepada Tuhan, betapa sesungguhnya rapuh hatinya. Betapa ia terluka dan sedih.

Yunho menangkup kedua tangannya ke dada. Menutup mata kemudian.

_"__Tuhan.._

_Jika engkau bisa menukar kehidupan? Bisakah Tuhan menukarkan kehidupanku?_

_Jika engkau memang yang maha kuasa? _

_Bukankah itu terlalu mudah, aniya?_

_Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya selama hidupku aku meminta padamu._

_Jika itu terlalu suilt._

_Aku hanya meminta agar ia bisa terus disisiku hingga akhir, Tuhan._

_Sulitkah pintaku ini Tuhan?_

_Aku memang terlalu sombong, dengan segala dosaku selama ini Tuhan._

_Aku terlalu serakah mencintai yang telah termiliki._

_Aku terlalu munafik._

_Tuhan, aku ingin mengakui dosaku.._

_Aku mencintainya, Tuhan."_

Air mata Yunho meleleh. Mengalir dari pipi. Menetes membasahi kaos tipis putih yang ia kenakan, kala diluar sana kala badai salju masih menyerang kota Seoul. Bukan masalah jika Yunho adalah superman. Ia bisa tahan dengan panas maupun dingin yang ekstrim. Tapi ini adalah masalah besar, karena Yunho bukan, aniya?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Jin Ki menatap tak percaya pada Yunho kini. Jin Ki hanya bisa terdiam saat Yunho bak kesetanan menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras. Selama dua jam di kedai pinggir jalan ini, ia hanya bisa membiarkan atasannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Sajangnim Gemanhaeyo.." Jin Ki menarik gelas berisi alkohol dari genggaman Yunho.

"Jin Ki-ah.. Apa aku terlalu egois?" Ujar Yunho dengan tatapan menerawang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jin Ki mendengus kesal. "Ne, Kau orang yang paling egois yang pernah aku kenal!"

"Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong….. Aah, Kau benar. Aku melukai mereka aniya?"

Yunho menarik kembali gelas yang sempat direngut Jin Ki. Menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan kemudian berbicara lagi. "Dulu aku menyakiti Jaejoong untuk Junsu. Sekarang… Hahahaahhhh. aku menyakiti Junsu untuk Jaejoong. Bukankah aku manusia paling egois?!" Yunho menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras.

"Dasar bodoh." Pun memukul kepalanya. Meski dengan kondisi limbung, Jin Ki tau rasanya pasti sakit. Juara Tekwondo itu punya pukulan cukup keras mesti hanya setengah sadar.

"Jin Ki ah, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika sekarang Tuhan menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini?"

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Jin Ki mulai iba. Ia memandang tak tega pada atasannya yang mulai terlihat kian berantakan. Tak hanya telihat dari raga dan penampilannya yang tak terurus, hatinya pasti lebih berantakan lagi.

"Ahh," Lagi-lagi Jin Ki menghela napas ketika melihat Yunho kembali menggambil gelasnya. Mengisi hampir penuh gelas berukuran besar itu dengan sebotol alkohol.

Jin Ki merampas gelas Yunho. "Gemanhae jebal" Sebelum Yunho mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Terlebih sekarang perut Yunho pasti dalam keadaan kosong, mengingat terakhir kali namja bertubuh tegap itu makan adalah tadi pagi. Itupun hanya sesendok bubur.

Jin Ki menarik Yunho dari kursinya. Membopong tubuh lemah setengah sadar itu menuju mobil.

"Jin Ki ah..Aku Ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong."

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini? tidak, tidak, tidak."

"Jin Ki-ah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong." Yunho mengeliat hingga hampir saja tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan saya jika nanti anda diusir dari rumah sakit."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.." Jaejoong menoleh kearah kedatangan Yoochun yang tersenyum sembari memberinya seikat mawar putih.

"Hai Jaejoong." Sapa Yoochun.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sembari bergeser memberikan tempat kosongnya untuk Yoochun. "Duduklah Hyung."

Sesaat mereka hanya terdiam. Yang terdegar hanya desiran angin malam di taman hari itu.

"Yoochun- Hyung.." Jaejoong mengucap setelah mendengar desahan Yoochun.

"Ne." Jawab Yoochun seadanya.

"Ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu aniya?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoochun sekalipun.

"Ne. Joongie benar."

"Hyung. Aku kangum pada hyung. Selama bertahun-tahun, hyung memendamnya sendiri. Hyung hebat."

"Ahh..Hyung itu kuat. Kau baru tahu ya?" Canda Yoochun.

"Ne. Joongie baru tahu semuanya. Ternyata Joongie bodoh sekali ya hyung."

"-Jika saja Joongie tahu lebih awal. Mungkin sekarang Junsu-Hyung dan Yunho-Hyung tidak akan semenderita ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir seraya memainkan kelopak mawar putihnya.

"Jaejoong-ah." Yoochun berkata kecil sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang putih pucat itu.

"Ne. Yoochun Hyung." Sahut Jaejoong agak terkejut.

Yoochun membalikkan badannya bersimpuh menghadap Jaejoong seraya tetap memegang tangan Jaejoong. "Joongie-ah. Sudah banyak yang berubah aniya? Tidakkah kau merasakkannya juga?" ujar Yoochu pelan amat berhati-hati.

"-Junsu-Hyung begitu menyayangimu. Yunho… dia mengatakan mencintaimu kan? tidakkah kau mencoba mempercainya? Yunho memang orang yang sulit. Terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Bahkan dulu setelah aku menikah dengan Junsu. Yunho, si mata rubah itu bahkan tetap besikukuh untuk merebut Junsu. Hyung mengerti perasaan Yunho. Bahkan sekarang pun, ketika Yunho mengatakan akan memperjuangkanmu." Lanjut Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap mata Yoochun yang pun menatapnya. "Joongie merasa, Yunho Hyung hanya meng-"

"Mengasianimu?... Jonggie-ah, Hyung tahu Joongie hanya mengelak bukan? Hyung tahu, Joongie paham lebih dari siapapun bagaimana perasaan Yunho sejatinya padamu." Sela Yoochun sembari terus menyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Hyung.." Jaejoong berkaca-kaca menatap mata Yoochun yang terlihat lebih bersinar. Entah memang bersinar sejak dulu atau hanya Jaejoong yang baru kali ini melihatnya.

"Ehmm. Kau bisa Joongie-ah." Yoochun bangkit dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Meskipun ia mendengar isakan kecil Jaejoong menangis, Yoochun engan melepas pelukannya. Karena Ia mengerti dan ia tahu lebih dari yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
